Long Live the Queen
by elking7541
Summary: Francis did not die, instead, his and Lola's son passed away from a terrible fever. Francis and Mary continue to be barren, or so they think. Mary's pregnancy was farther along than she realized during her miscarriage. Could this baby still be alive? Read to find out! (Not Historically accurate) Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or any of its characters except my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of my new story for Reign! I hope you all enjoy it! See you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

"Race you to the waters edge!" Abigail prided herself in her ability to beat me in running races. I never much cared for them, especially since my legs were considered particularly skinny for a girl of my age. "I win again! Charlotte, I must say you are quite out of practice." She said.

"You know I lack agility when it comes to running. I had thought we were just going for a simple walk." I replied as I took a seat on the rock beside me. All of a sudden, an assortment of various horns and horses could be heard from over the horizon. Abigail and I raced back into the village to catch a glimpse of the commotion. The entire town was in attendance, though not one uttered a word as the carriages came into sight. I pushed my way through the crowds of heated bodies until I found my mother.

"What is all of this, some sort of party?" I asked as I took my place beside her. She motioned for me to speak softer as to not throw off the silence of the crowd.

"Have you not heard, child? The King's son, Jean-Phillipe, has passed away from some sort of fever. The poor lad. The royals are following his body to the cemetery. It is customary for us to pay our respects." She explained to me. I leaned forward to catch a better glimpse of the silent parade. Abigail soon joined me in the viewing.

"Is that Queen Mary?" I asked Abigail as I pointed to the woman standing to the left of what seemed to be King Francis.

"No, that is Lady Lola. She was the mother of Jean-Phillipe. Queen Mary is to the right of King Francis." She explained.

"Wait, the prince was an illegitimate?" I said softly.

"Why, yes. In fact, I suppose that would not make him a prince at all. I do hear that the King was quite fond of him though. It is a shame that he was destined to die so young." Everyone curtsied as each member of the royal family approached. I thought it respectable to act in the same manner. No sooner had the procession left had the village returned back to its normal hustle and bustle. "Are you coming back to the creek? Rose and Edith decided they would like to come as well."

"You three go on. I should be returning home. I must check on the chickens and horses before supper anyway." I replied. The three girls skipped off down the hill until there was nothing left to be seen of them. My mother, father, and I lived in a small cottage just outside of the village. Nothing to be too overly fond of. We owned several varieties of livestock; enough for us to make a living off of at least.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are ready for a snack." I said to the animals as I tied my apron and grabbed the bucket of food. I watched as each of the animals pushed one another to gain their helping of food. It reminded me of our town during the plague. People were fighting each other for food and medicine just to keep themselves alive for as long as possible. My family was fortunate. We ate only the food provided by our livestock, and our cottage was far enough away from the village that we did not catch the sickness. It was not long before the sweet smell of bread made its way through my nostrils and pushed the terrible memories from my brain. I took a deep breath as I entered the house and slowly shut the door.

"Charlotte, I thought you were going to the creek with Abigail, Rose, and Edith?" My mother said as she stirred her pot of stew.

"I considered it, but Rose and Edith do not particularly like me very much. I thought it best to stay out of the way. Besides, I had some things to take care of here before supper." I replied as I hung up my apron and sat down at the table.

"Is this about our social status again?" She asked.

"Rose, Edith, and Abigail all have something in common, mother. They have highly valued dowries and beautiful dresses and wonderful appearances. Abigail may be my best friend, but Rose and Edith are only interested in socializing with girls of their own rank. They have very little tolerance for me. Really, it is quite alright. It's not worth the trouble." I replied. This was not the only thing that made me different from the other girls, though. My parents, were, well, not my real parents. I was told to have been found as an infant in the middle of a field, alone and abandonned. My mother and father rescued me when they were returning home from a picnic one afternoon. I had no idea to whom I rightfully belonged, and as far as I knew I was not going to find out. Certainly if I had been desired, fifteen years would have been plenty of time to seek me out.

I had very little intention to find out who my birth parents were. I had a good life with a loving family. What more could I want? I'm sure that others had it a lot worse than myself. Yes I only had one ragged dress, and maybe I had very little posessions to call my own, but I was content...right? On the opposite spectrum, Abigail had more dresses than I could count, all stored in a large closet in her already large bedchamber. She had a sizeable dowry, so she was sure to marry well when the time would come. I enjoyed being her friend, not just because of her wealth, but because it gave me a life to fantasize about, something happy to imagine when my mind was turned to haunting thoughts. I went over to Abigail's dwelling as soon as supper was finished, by then, Rose and Edith were sure to already be half way home.

"What do you think of this shade?" Abigail spent most of my evening visit testing new shades of lipstick, while I enjoyed the comfort of her soft bed.

"They all look very much the same to me, Abigail. I know very litte of such luxuries." I replied as I picked up the book sitting on her nightstand. I couldn't help but brush my hand over the leather cover that binded the pages together.

"Sometimes I forget that. Which, I suppose, can be a good thing. When I am with you I don't always have to life in reality." She said. Abigail was very fickle when it came to her feelings. Sometimes she would have feelings for one guy, and the next day another. Perhaps she would love her life one day, and despise it another. It sometimes became too tedious to bother myself with.

"Charlotte, I have a curiosity that I believe you can answer for me." She smiled and came to sit on the bed beside me.

"Alright, I am listening." I replied.

"Do you enjoy your simple life?" She asked. Abigail was asking a serious question, which actually took me aback.

"At times, yes I do. Though we have but little, sometimes it can be comfortable. Sometimes, when I am bored, I will imagine what my biological parents' lives are like. Are they richer than I or are they poorer than even my own lifestyle...do they even know I exist. If I had stayed with them, my life could be very different. Good or bad, there is no way to tell, but still, to imagine myself as anything but me is unfathomable." I replied. I left Abigail's house that evening contemplating her question. What made her ask such a thing? It was for sure unlike her character. Little did I know that I would soon have bigger problems to face. As I came upon my house, I noticed the front window slightly ajar, and my parents' shadows by the fire. They seemed to be discussing something rather important.

"It is the only way, Thomas." My mother said.

"Edna, there is nothing to be done about it! Why can't we just leave life as it stands?" My father argued back.

"The prince...is dead. May God bless his soul. Charlotte is their only other option!" My mother pleaded.  
 _  
What could they possibly mean 'only option'?_

 _"_ They know nothing of the child! As far as any are concerned, King Francis and Queen Mary are barren." My father replied.

"There are three people in this universe who know that that is a lie, Thomas, and that is you, me, and the servant girl. If they find out about Charlotte, what makes you think they will not come after her? We may lose our daughter and be punished for keeping her from them!"

 _What in heavens name are they speaking of? Why would I be taken away?_

"And we may lose our daughter if we give he over to them. We will be nothing but a passing memory if she is to be integrated into that dreadful society. She cannot know."

 _This cannot really be happening. Turn me over to the royals? I cannot see of what use a peasant girl would be to their high society._

My breathing was heightening as I listened to their conversation. None of this was making any sense in my head.

"The prince is dead. The King and Queen, as far as they know, are barren. Do you not realize what this means for us? For France? For Charlotte? We may be keeping the future Queen of France from her destiny.

 _The...the what?!_

The shock must have gone to my brain, because all I remember is seeing the Earth start to spin as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I decided to upload this chapter early! Dreary Mondays could use some cheer. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2! See you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

The warmth of the fire heated my body enough to relax my muscles. As I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself sitting in my mother's chair with a cup of water poured beside me. The dim lighting from the window suggested it was early morning. I leaned myself forward, but did not catch a sight of either of my parents.

 _Had all of this been a dream? Was I sleep walking and ended up in this chair? What actually happened to me?_

I had more questions in my mind than I did answers. A few moments later, the front door squeaked open and my mother came rushing to my side.

"Oh thank heavens, you're awake. You gave us quite a scare with your fall. I am glad to see there was no further damage other than a small bump on your head. It should heal soon enough." She said as she grabbed my hand and stroked it gently. I rubbed through my tangled hair as I attempted to make sense of everything around me. It was just a few moments after that I remembered why I had passed out in the first place.

"What is this nonsense about the future Queen of France? I must know the truth." I told her.

"What are you talking about, dear?" She asked.

"I heard you and father talking last night. I was standing outside the window listening." I told her. She glanced at my father, who was also coming in the front door, and sighed deeply. Her hesitation led me to believe this would not be an easy conversation, so to prevent myself from another painful blackout, I leaned back in the chair and got comfortable. My father joined the conversation, and gave a slight nod for my mother to continue with the story.

"It is time that you know who you truly are, Charlotte. Somehow I knew this day would come. We did discover you in a field, but you were not alone as we had previously described. A young servant girl from the castle was carrying you in her arms. She appeared to be greatly frightened. We ceased our journey momentarrily to see if we could be of any assistance to her. She explained your identity, the daughter of Queen Mary, and then begged us to claim you." She began.

"How is that even possible? Queen Mary has always been barren." I said.

"She had fallen into a miscarriage, but you were much farther along than was believed. You were born pre-maturely, and were nursed in the castle until you could survive on your own. King Francis and Queen Mary do not know of you. They believe you to be dead. To them, you were a lump of tissue that did not survive. As far as anyone else in the castle knew, it was a simple miscarriage. The servant girl who tended to you thought it best to hide you away, because it was said to be dangerous in the castle for an infant, especially when they needed a son most of all. She desired for you to have a simple life, away from the French court. With the prince now dead, and no other children living..."

"What are you saying," I blurted out, "that I am the rightful heir to the French and Scottish throne?"

"Yes, Charlotte. You are the rightful heir." My mother said with hesitance. I could feel my head beginning to spin again. I looked at my father in disbelief, though he only nodded and acknowledged that the story was indeed true.

"I need some air, I believe. I am going into town and then to see Abigail. I shall be back in time for luncheon." I said as I grabbed my basket and left the house. I'm sure my parents were very alarmed of my sudden departure, but I knew of no other way to calm myself. All this time, I have been a princess and not known it. I always had thought of myself as a ragged peasant, when really, I was of the utmost birth. The town seemed to be going about their usual business, which left me time to walk about and think of my next option. Should I stake my claim on the throne? Could I rule not just one country, but two? I had so many questions, and once again, very little answers. I walked through the streets, not making eye contact with a single soul. What I did not seem to hear was the large carriage that was gaining way on me. I jumped out of the road at the last minute and turned to look at the driver.

"Watch where you are going, girl! Peasants do not belong in the same air as the royals. Now, get!" The driver yelled at me.

"Kenneth! Do mind your language. The poor girl did not see us coming." It was none other than Queen Mary herself sticking her head out of the window to scold the driver for his behavior towards me. This woman before me was my own mother, my birth mother, the Queen of France and Scotland, and she looked straight into my eyes with no recognition. Though, I cannot say I blame her, for as far as she was concerned I did not exist. I was at a loss for words. The only action I was capable of performing was a small curtsy. She smiled and waved the driver onward. She must have been the most beautiful person I had ever seen. There was very little resemblance between us. The only one I could identify immediately was our hair, though mangled, mine was very similar in shade. I wiped the mud off of my skirt and walked towards Abigail's. Abigail knew something was awry the minute I walked into her house.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost! Pray, tell me what is bothering you." She said as she led me into their parlor.

"Abby you are my best friend, and I trust you more than anyone else I know. Can you keep a very important secret?" I asked her. She picked up the teapot on the table and began to pour me a cup.

"You have my word." She replied.

"I have just learned who my parents are, and who I am in itself..." I said. She smiled but I could tell she was somewhat perplexed.

"I...am the daughter of King Francis and Queen Mary. I am the future Queen if I stake my claim on the throne." I told her. She paused for a moment and began to laugh.

"That is preposterous! The King and Queen are barren of children! Everyone knows that! Oh Charlotte you tell such lovely jokes. Now, tell me who your real parents are." She said. It took her a whole minute to realize that I was not kidding in my statement. I explained to her the story just as my parents had explained it to me. Her smile slowly disapated and transformed into a serious matter of urgency.

"You, my best friend, are the future Queen?! This is amazing! No, no, this is not real! I can't even believe it! I cannot say that you look much like her majesty, although. Your hair is quite similar I'd say. You must take after Francis." She said.

"You must not tell a soul! Do you understand? I do not even know if I am going to reveal myself to them or not. They may not even believe me if I do." I said.

"I think you should. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You have the power right at your feet if you so wish it. Please, Charlotte, at least consider it."

"Alright. I shall consider it, but I cannot make any promises." I replied.

"Alright. Just one curiosity though, if in fact you do go to live in the castle, may I please be given the position as a lady in waiting? Please?" She asked. I smiled at her ability to make light of our conversation.

"You don't really believe that I would leave without you, do you?" She squealed at the top of her lungs before wrapping her arms around me in an excited embrace.

* * *

That afternoon, as I returned home, I explained to my mother of my encounter with Queen Mary.

"She was very kind, I must say." I told her as I chopped up a few carrots.

"I am not surprised. They have done a fair job so far as rulers. They still have a long way to go though, considering they are so young in age." She said.

"Mother, if I did decide to reveal myself to the King and Queen, how would I even begin to go about that?" I asked her after a moment of silence.

"Well, I suppose we could write a letter to that servant who gave you to us. Perhaps she would help us." She said.

"Us? As in, you would assist me?" I asked. She smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

"You will always be our princess, Charlotte, and if that is what you want to do with your life, then your father and I shall aid you in the best ways we know how. You are not to worry darling." She said. I hugged her tightly and thanked the Lord that I was placed in such a good home. "Alright, now, return back to town and fetch me some more flour would you?"

"Yes, mother." I said. I liked the village much better in the afternoons. Young children were down for their naps, and it was all together much less busy. As I arrived at the cart to obtain a sack of flour, I noticed another royal carriage was parked behind the building adjacent. It was not the King's or Queen's carriage, but definitely someone who was of high importance. I searched around for the finely dressed figure, for an idea had then been fabricated in my head. Sure enough, I spotted one of Queen Mary's ladies in waiting. Lady Kenna, to be exact. She was the late King's mistress, as well as currently married to the King's brother, Sebastian. If I had my math right, she would be my aunt. I made my way over to the cart where she was eyeing a sample of fabric. Somehow, I got up the nerve to actually speak to her.

"Lady Kenna." I said as I curtsied to her. Her escorts stepped forward to intervene, but I was thankful when she motioned for them to step back.

"Yes. May I help you with something?" She asked as she turned to face me. The first thing she did was look me over, most likely being able to tell of my status.

"My name is Charlotte. I have an important matter that I woud like to speak with you about if you have time." I told her.

"I'm listening." She replied. I took a deep breath and spoke my words slowly.

"Fifteen years ago, the Queen was pregnant with a child, but suffered a miscarriage as a result. Is that correct?" If anyone would know about something as personal as this, it would surely be her. Her eyes widened and she took my arm to pull me away from he crowded cart.

"How on earth could you possibly know such information?" She asked.

"Because I don't quite consider myself a miscarriage. I am very much alive." I said. Lady Kenna was in complete denial of my story at first.

"I'm sorry but that is very much impossible." She said as she began to walk back to her carriage.

"Please, ask the servant girl who tended to me if you do not believe me. How else could I possibly know if the pregnancy was never a public announcement?" I said. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to take a better look at me.

"You do look quite an awful lot like Francis, and your hair does take after Mary. If this is truly possible, that would make me your aunt. Well, half aunt, I suppose." She said.

"I am not asking for an audience with their majesties. I just would like to know if they would even be interested in seeing me. If not, I shall continue on my way like I know nothing." I replied.

"They do not even know you exist I'm afraid. Here is what I will do. I shall talk to Mary myself and see if I can get her to speak of the event. I shall come back to find you if I obtain any information." She said.

"I cannot thank you enough, Lady Kenna." I curtsied to her and went on my way. This conversation between the two ladies would decide the rest of my life. One word could change everything I had ever known.

* * *

 **Shoutouts:**

 **ChloeKingFantatic1894: Thank you for following and favoriting this story, as well as the kind review! You are so sweet! I am so glad that you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Fraryobsessed29b: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story and for your review! The support is greatly appreciated! :)**

 **MarleneMckinnonBlack: Thank you very much for favoriting this story! :)**

 **Kosthbera: Thank you very much for following this story! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears!**


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by with no news from the castle. Those days soon turned into agonizing weeks, and I began to lose hope of ever finding out more of who I was. Abigail did her best to comfort me in my frustration, as well as my family. Still, I always felt as if I would have this hanging over my head for the rest of my life. I would forever lack the amount of closure necessary to continue on with my life. Though, I cannot say that I held too much of a grudge about the long time frame. They were royals, after all, and I am sure they had plenty of other matters to deal with. Hopefully, Lady Kenna would find the best time to speak to the Queen.

"You look exhausted. Have you gotten much sleep the past few days?" Abigail asked as I picked several rocks up out of the creek.

"To be quite honest, not very much. My mind keeps waking me up with all of its contemplating. I suppose it is noticable?" I said.

"Very noticable. Your eyes look foggy and dazed. Plus you look rather pale." she replied.

"I always look like that." I said with a smile.

* * *

Kenna seemed to have more time on her hands than usual. With Bash out of the castle on business with Francis, everything seemed rather quiet. No matter how long she tried to put off the task she knew she must confront Margaret on the events of the young girl she met in the village. If her story checked out to be valid, this could be a sizeable announcement for Francis and Mary. Not to mention for the future of France as well.

"Do come in." She said as she acknowledged the quiet knock on her bedchamber door. A woman, covered in dirt and soot, entered the posh room with a small curtsy.

"How may I be of service Lady Kenna?" She asked. Kenna moved herself to the sitting area, and motioned for Margaret to join her.

"I had a few questions for you that I was hoping you could clarify for me." Kenna said in a sincere tone.

"I shall do my best, milady." Margaret said with a slight nod. Margaret spent most of her time tending to the fires within the castle, and it was very rare that she encountered any of the occupants within. Her nervousness began to show as she fiddled with the edges of her stained apron.

"I met a young girl in the village by the name of Charlotte. She claims to be the forgotten daughter of Francis and Mary. Mary's first and only pregnancy was a miscarriage. What I am hoping you can answer for me today is about that event. Was Mary's miscarriage really the birth of a future Queen?" Kenna explained. Margaret was purely stunned. She had not thought about the child in many years, and she was only a child herself when she helped nurse the baby back to health.

"Please, milady, we were only doing what we thought was best for the little girl!" She pleaded.

"You are in no kind of trouble with me. I simply desire the truth, that is all." Kenna said. Margaret took a deep breath, and decided it was finally time to reveal the story.

"Queen Mary was in much pain that day. I remember her screams from her bedchamber as one of the other servants tried to soothe her. The Queen was already months into her pregnancy, yet her figure remained somewhat slim due to the effects of her corset. This tiny baby was brought down to the servants hall. No one believed it would actually survive. Mrs. Baxter did not want to give up on the child. I helped her nurse the baby to health. She told me that I should be the one to take the child somewhere safe, away from the castle, so I did. I gave her to a young couple in want of a child." She explained. Kenna smiled as she listened to Margaret explain what had happened. All this time, Francis and Mary had a daughter, and they did not even know it. Now, Kenna had the chance to bring a little joy to the gloomy faces of her friends.

* * *

Kenna listened to Mary's daily events intently as she helped to prepare her for dinner that evening. With Francis out of the castle, Kenna saw no better time to tell Mary of her recent discovery.

"Mary, I have something that I would like to tell you, although, I think you should be sitting down before I continue." She said. Mary's expression changed to one of confusion, but she did as her friend had requested.

"I'm listening." Mary said as she brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt. Kenna explained the entire story, top to bottom. Right from the moment she met Charlotte to the exact match of Margaret's story. "I think you need to loosen my corset, Kenna." She said. Kenna got rose and untied several knots on Mary's corset to allow her more oxygen. Her breathing was quick and shallow. A part of her wanted to believe the words her friend had spoken, but the other part pleaded her to be realistic in the matter.

"This is news I never thought would be possible. How will we know if she truly is our child? There must be some way to know for sure. I hate to make guesses, especially in something such as this. This could change the line of succession. This could change so much." Mary said as she rubbed her hand across her stomach.

"I have thought of one solution, though I cannot necessarily say you will be open to it." Kenna replied.

"Well, you can at least tell me. I always have the choice to say no I suppose."

"I thought maybe Catherine might have some way to do a test or something. We all know how skilled she is in this sort of thing." Kenna said gently.

"I had a thought you might say something like that. I'm sure she would have an idea, but she will only do it if she gets something out of it in return. I do not know what I would even have to offer." Mary said as she got off her chair and began to pace around the room. Kenna fell back on Mary's bed with a large sigh, trying to contemplate a fair exchange. She knew that Mary would never let herself be free of this until she knew for sure if Charlotte was her daughter.

"I have the perfect trade. You get the information you desire of Charlotte, and in turn, Charlotte's rule will provide protection for Catherine in her older age. The rightful line of you and Francis will remain intact and succession will not reach outside of the family." Kenna explained. Mary pondered the idea of truly reaching out to Catherine for aid, but it seemed to be her only choice. Mary wandered aimlessly down the hallway looking for Catherine, but not one of the guards or servants had laid eyes on her all day. Francis made his way towards Mary, surrounded by countless advisors. He stopped as he came to her, but she did not seem to notice his presence.

"You seem occupied. Is something on your mind?" Francis asked as he approached her.

"I was, I mean, I am. Nothing we need to discuss yet. I need some more information before I talk to you about anything. Go about your way I am sure you have much to do." She said as she rubbed a hand down his arm and smiled. He kissed her forehead gently and continued along with his advisors. Mary made her way outside the castle and into the back gardens, where she found her mother-in-law walking along the border.

"You're blocking the sun, my dear." Catherine said as Mary approached.

"I believe you shall forgive me when you hear what I have to say." Mary explained. Catherine paused and took a deep breath.

"I am listening." She said as she continued to walk.

"I need some kind of a test that I believe only you can provide me. A test that will tell if a person's child is truly of their own flesh and blood." Mary said. Catherine stopped in her tracks and looked into Mary's eyes. "Can it be done?"

"This is a Medici we are speaking of. Of course, it can be done. Though, I am quite curious why you would need such a thing. Are you aiding someone?"

"Yes I am. I am aiding myself. The miscarriage that I once suffered may have not been so unfortunate after all. It seems there was a baby, and it was nursed to health unknown to the knowledge of either myself or Francis. I need this test to see if a claim such as this is accurate." Mary said.

"This could change the fate of France. New alliances, parties, youth wandering around the halls. Some excitement could actually be restored back to the castle. Though, you know I must ask what I would get out of this deal in return." Catherine asked.

"The girl's name is Charlotte. If she is truly mine and Francis' child, she will be the next Queen of France. Her rule shall provide protection over France and it's people, including you. The line of succession will not reach outside of this family. Your wealth and status shall remain intact."

"You are forgetting the matter of Francis' brothers, my dear."

"Catherine, look around you! People are dying of sickness each day. Must we bring back thoughts of our most recent funeral? If those boys ever become gravely ill, it could mean their lives, as well as ours in those coming days if we do not take this chance. This may be a position of security for all of us." Catherine took Mary's hand and led her back inside the castle. Several staircases later, they entered Catherine's chambers, where she quickly dismissed her guards. Mary walked around the room as the woman looked for her cases of potions and poisons. Surely, she would have something to create such a mixture. After several minutes she picked up two vials of colored liquid and handed them to Mary.

"Put exactly two cups of water in a pitcher. Pour both of these vials into the pitcher and mix it well. A drop of blood from either you or Francis, as well as the child, needs to be added in as well. If the mixture turns blue, you are indeed kin. If the mixture turns black, there is no relation to you and the child." Mary observed the vials and shook them slightly before beginning to take her leave. "Have you told Francis of this, yet?" Mary paused and turned back to face her mother-in-law.

"Not as of yet. I wanted to do the test and get the results before I reveal the ordeal to Francis. I would hate to put him through any more stress, especially if it is all for nothing." Mary said.

Mary nodded to Catherine and walked back to her bedchamber, hiding the vials in the skirts of her dress so she would not be questioned. Kenna quickly stood up and waited for Mary to dismiss her servant, who was tending to the unmade bed.

"Leave us, please. I must speak with Lady Kenna in private." The servant curtsied and exited the room as quickly as possible.

"Well? Did Catherine cooperate with you?" Kenna asked. Mary held up the vials and smiled, pleased with herself.

"Bring the girl to me." She said.

* * *

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Mairyli: Thank you very much for your sweet compliment! I am so glad to know that you are enjoying the story! :)**

 **ABCSOAPFAN1963: As you can see Catherine is still very much around. Reign would not be the same without her! I am very happy to know you are enjoying the story! Thank you for becoming a follower as well! :)**

 **ChloeKingFantatic1894: You are correct. And yes it is quite cool! If the results turn out positive Kenna would be an aunt! :)**

 **AquaCat1: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

 **Stephanie1998: Thank you so much for following this story! Glad to see you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Vampdiaries5698: Thank you for following this story! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **Scowgirl2000: Thank you very much for following this story! It is very much appreciated :)**

 **DarcyFanGirl6: Thank you so much for following this story! I appreciate it very much! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mondays always seem to make me sad and dreary, especially when it is raining all day. I hope this next chapter makes your Monday a little bit brighter! Here's chapter 4 and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

I spent most of my morning tending to the flowers in front of our house. They had not yet come to bloom, but I thought they deserved a bit of attention despite the fact. It had been some time since I had last heard anything from Lady Kenna. She had only once sent word that she was going to speak with Queen Mary at her earliest convenience, but after a fortnight had passed, I began to lose faith in my claim as a French royal. It wasn't but a few moments later that I noticed Abigail running across the hills towards my house. Any person observing could see that she was in a hurry to reach her destination. She practically ran into me as she slid through the mud to a complete stop.

"Abigail slow down! That is one of your favorite dresses! You are forever staining it with dirt!" I said as she attempted to catch her breath. I began to brush as much of the dirt off as I could, but she quickly smacked my hand away. I had never once known this girl to stain a piece of fine cloth without becoming upset, even if it was for my sake.

"Oh, forget the dress! After you hear what news I have to bring you we can obtain all the fine dresses we desire! Go inside! Clean yourself up! A royal carriage is making its way towards your house. It was coming through the village only a few moments ago." She explained. My eyes widened, and my heartbeat began to quicken. They were coming for me. My whole life was about to change. Abigail did her best to wipe the dirt and mud off of my face, and especially comb through my tangled mane. I put on my finest dress, which even then still had tears and stains on the skirt. I was of the best presentation that I could afford. There was nothing more I could do to better myself for the carriage's arrival. My parents stood outside to greet the carriage, and bid me to come as it made its way down the path. I slowly walked outside, hands folded, with Abigail accompanying my side. The carriage halted and the horses swayed back and forth as they caught their balance. The footman unlatched the door and helped out a cloaked woman. Her cloak was made of fine red velvet with different patterns embroidered on the hem.

"Lady Kenna." I curtsied to her thence after Abigail and my family. She smiled and walked over to me to observe.

"We must clean you up once we arrive at the castle. You look as if you have not bathed in weeks. Mary will likely expect you to be clean and polished." She replied. I laughed and looked over at Abigail. Lady Kenna motioned for me to join her in the carriage. I said a quick goodbye to my parents, and then Abigail and I were off. Lady Kenna spent most of the ride watching the views outside of the window and making quick glances at the two of us. My eyes could not seem to stray from the fine fabrics and patterns within the carriage. Everything was clean and brightly colored, much unlike my normal lifestyle.

"How old are you girls exactly?" She asked as the carriage rocked back and forth on the dirt road.

"Fifteen, milady." I replied to her.

"Formalities are not necessary, my dear. If we are truly related I am to be your aunt. You may call me Kenna for the time being." She said. I nodded back to her in response. "And what of you? If Charlotte truly is the heir to the throne, what shall become of you?" She asked as she turned her attention to Abigail.

"I thought I might take the position as one of Charlotte's ladies. If everything comes to be true, that is." She said.

"You will find that job to be quite tendious, believe me, I would know." She said with a giggle. The rest of our journey came to be one of silence. I was too nervous to ask any more questions, and Kenna already seemed tired of traveling in general. Abigail stirred as we hit a large rock in the middle of the road. She gasped, and grabbed my arm to pull me closer to the window. The castle was just beyond a clearing. It would be simply minutes before we were at its gates. I scooted myself back to my own window and leaned my head all the way out. I know it was not the most proper thing I could have done, but I was too anxious to care. As we drove closer, I could not help but bask in the beauty of the architecture. The clean stone and ornate landscaping was breathtaking. Kenna was the first to be helped out of the carriage, followed by Abigail and then myself as we came to the end of our ride. The guards watched us intently, whispering amongst themselves at who we could possibly be. They must have known I was of little fortune, considering my dress was in tears and tatters.

"If you will follow me I will escort you to your bedchamber. We will get you cleaned up and find some suitable clothing for you to wear." Kenna said as she had us follow her inside. I could easily make out the difference between the servants and the nobility as we wandered the castle, but which nobility was which was out of my reach. I felt as if I should keep my head down in their presence, but then I realized that if I was truly the next Queen, they would be the ones bowing their heads to me one day. The castle was filled with endless amounts of staircases and hallways that all looked equal in appearance. It would take no time at all to become lost. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Kenna stopped and had two guards open a door. She led us inside and paused as we looked over the room. The room was the size of my whole house! There was fine furniture lining the sitting area, along with a large canopy bed in the corner, a window seat, vanity, and an already lit fire for warmth. I looked over at Abigail, who seemed less surprised than I as we entered.

"Will this do? I know it is one of the smaller guest chambers, but hopefully it will only be a temporary arrangement." Kenna said.

"This room must be larger than my house! There is no problem with it whatsoever. Thank you, Lady-Kenna, I mean." I replied.

"You are quite welcome. Lovely. While you two bathe and refresh yourselves, I am going to go on a hunt for some old gowns of Mary's. I'm sure there will be something in those containers that will fit." Before I could reply she was already out the door and gone. Abigail smiled and ran over to the window seat with no hesitation to make herself comfortable.

"Now this life I could get used to." She said.

"I won't deny that I could say the same." I replied. A young servant girl entered the room and curtsied to the two of us. She then began to fill up a large wooden tub with steaming water. "Here let me help you with that." I said as I went over to assist her. She backed away and rejected my grasp on the bucket.

"Pardon me, miss, but you are a guest of the crown. It is my pleasure to serve you." She said. I smiled at her kindness and slowly walked over to the window seat to sit by Abigail.

"I think you are forgetting your place. Relax, dear Charlotte. Embrace the experience of letting other people do things for you for a change." She said. I nodded and agreed to her proposal. I had never taken even one warm bath in the course of my life. The water I bathed in was usually as cold as a winter snow. My skin began to prickle as it came in contact with the heat. The servant scrubbed my skin clean and washed my hair with a sweet smelling substance. As I looked down in the water, the shade resembled a tone of black. I had never come to realize how much dirt I truly wore on a daily basis. I stepped out looking like a completely different person. My skin was light and smooth, my dark hair like the touch of silk. Abigail did not require a bath, as her skin was already as beautiful as a porcelain doll.

"Well look what we have here. There is a beautiful girl under all that dirt and soot after all." Kenna said as she came into the room. She dismissed the servant and took over the brushing of my hair. "I found an old dress of Mary's that I think you will adore. She wore it when she was your age." She said. I turned around to look at my bed, where she had laid out the dress in all of its glory. The dress was one of the most beautiful I had ever laid my eyes on. It consisted of two different pieces tied together with an embellished belt. The top was bright white with cap sleeves and lace patterns on the bodice, and the bottom looked as if it would flow in waves of gray as I walked. The soft fabric draped over my recently moisturized skin and fit as if it was especially tailored for my body. Kenna and Abigail backed away slowly to take a look at their finished product.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look more beautiful." Abigail said as she fixed a small ruffle on my skirt.

"Quite beautiful, indeed. There is just one more missing touch." Kenna added. She sat me down at the vanity and placed a jeweled headpiece in my hair. "Now, you are ready." She said. I stared at the beautiful girl in the mirror, hardly believing that I inhabited her body. It was like looking at a completely different person.

* * *

Abigail and I sat in waiting as Kenna went to request an audience with Queen Mary. My leg began to shake at the thought of meeting my biological parents. Would they like me? Would I live up to their expectations? What if I am not fit for the royal life? What if they are not even my real parents at all? All of these questions consumed the very space in my brain.

"You needn't worry yourself. Everything will work out as it will." Abigail said as she placed a single hand on my knee to cease my shaking. I had met Queen Mary only once, though I could not find a reason why she would remember our brief meeting.

"Let's go." Kenna said as she peaked her head in the door and motioned for us to follow her. I stepped lightly down the hallway behind Kenna until we came to a single door, once again, with guards in front of it. "She asks that it only be you present. Abigail and I shall wait right here." Kenna said. I smiled and squeezed Abigail's hand before nodding to the guards to let me enter. The door swung open just as quickly as it was shut behind me. As I walked in I found Queen Mary sitting at her desk inscribing a letter.

"Your majesty." I said as I picked up the sides of my skirt and curtsied to her. She smiled and rose from her chair.

"You must be Charotte. It is a pleasure to meet you, finally. Before we continue on, I first want to know how you believe you are possibly my child. It is a serious claim." She said. I swallowed deeply as I became more nervous. She was very much to the point.

"I never knew until several weeks ago. My family told me the story of my discovery upon the death of the prince. They thought it wrong to keep me hidden away if I was truly the soul heir to the throne." I explained.

"I see. There was a servant here who testified to the story as well. We shall find out the truth for sure momentarily. Please, have a seat for the time being." She said. I gently sat upon a small bench in front of her desk, trying my best not to fidget in the process.

"You do very much have the resemblence of Francis. It is quite astonishing." She said.

"I have been told that. I take it as a great compliment." I replied. She slowly walked closer to me and looked into my eyes. Her facial expression suddenly changed, as if she had seen something to her surprise. It was just then that another woman entered the room carrying a pitcher of some sort.

"I am here. Let's get this over with." The woman said.

"Charlotte, this is Catherine de Medici, my mother in-law and Queen Mother as well."

"Pleasure to make your aquaintance." I replied as I curtsied. Catherine nodded and put the pitcher down on the large table in front of the fire.

"Well we don't have all day, come on." Catherine urged. Queen Mary and I walked over to the pitcher and waited for Catherine's instructions. Queen Mary handed her vials of colored liquid, as well as her finger. After emptying the containments of the vials, she pricked the Queen's finger and let the blood drip into the pitcher. My finger was next. I did not so much as feel Catherine prick my finger as I felt the drop of blood seep into the liquid below. The three of us leaned our heads in close and waited for a reaction to take place. Nothing happened in the next few seconds.

"Catherine is something supposed to be happening?" Queen Mary asked. Catherine picked up the pitcher and stirred it around gently. After looking into the pitcher once more, she looked up with the greatest of faces.

"Well? What is it?" Queen Mary asked urgently. Catherine smiled and turned her gaze towards me.

"Long live the Queen." She said.

* * *

 **Shoutouts:**

 **ChloeKingFanatic1894: Thank you very much! Believe it or not I just made that up! I truly do not know if DNA tests even existed that early in history. I just know Catherine is so ahead of her time in potions and such that I was sure she could have come up with such a concotion if need be :)**

 **Fraryobsessed29b: Thank you very much for the sweet compliment! I am very glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Flutterbyz: Thank you kindly for following and favoriting this story! I appreciate the support! :)**

 **Habug: Thank you very much for favoriting this story! It means a lot to me! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! This story is gaining so much popularity and for that I really must say thank you! I love reading all your kind reviews and seeing the story grow in followers and favorites. Keep it coming! Here's chapter 5! I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I did not really know what to do at that point in time. All I could manage were a set of dilated pupils and a straight line of staring into the pitcher in front of me. Blue. The mixture turned blue. I had a hard time understanding why this affected me so much. I had claimed to be a royal, so why was I so shocked when my claim was confirmed? Maybe because of the confirmation itself. Maybe because it was finally sealed instead of just being a distant contemplation in my head. I was the next girl in line for the throne of France. I knew nothing of being royal, so, how was I going to manage this? Before my mind was able to wander, I looked up at my mother's face. She looked as if she was about to cry as she looked back and forth from me to the pitcher. She slowly walked to me and placed a single hand on my face, looking into my eyes.

"I had a child all along, and I never even knew it." She said as she finally came in to embrace me. My muscles immediately relaxed as I fell into her happy arms. I could not seem to let go of her. I knew who I was, where I had come from, my family, everything. Well, almost everything. Catherine had stayed in her spot, completely silent. I could not quite tell if her silence was due to the shock, or rather the touching moment between us.

"I think it's time we tell Francis the news." Catherine spoke finally. My new mother released me and gracefully wiped the lone tears from her eyes.

"Francis. We will have to tell Francis." She kept saying as she looked at Catherine.

"I think he will have no trouble believing the news once we tell him the whole story. Also, the girl looks just like him, so that vouches for itself as well." Catherine replied. She left the room with a hastening tone in her step. It would take no time at all to gather her son in the throne room for the announcement.

"I suppose that I cannot keep calling you 'your majesty' for the rest of my life." These were my first real words since my fate was revealed.

"No, I suppose not. You may call me Mary for now if you so wish. Whatever you are most comfortable with." She said. I smiled and nodded to her in agreement. I followed her out of the door so that we could make our way to the throne room in a timely fashion. Not once did Mary's posture change or her hands unfold from their entangled position. I attempted to mimic her, though I found it quite unfitting at the time. She looked down at me only once and smiled. King Francis would be waiting for us by the time we got downstairs. What would he think of me? At least Mary had some awareness of my existence, whereas her husband knew absolutely nothing of this strange young child in the castle.

"Alright. Let me go in with Catherine and speak to Francis first. I shall call you in when the timing is appropriate. For now, just stay put." Mary said as she grabbed my shoulders gently and explained her plan. She disappeared into the throne room, and I couldn't help but peek around the corner to watch the show unfold. King Francis stood by the fireplace as happy as a young king could be. He was much more handsome than I had once pictured. His face seemed to light up as Mary entered the room. He loved her; anyone breathing could see that. Someday, I would hope to find a love that true. Catherine took her place in an elegantly carved wooden chair next to the pair. I watched Mary's hands as she spoke, but the King's expression did not change. The next thing I know I see Mary motioning for me to enter. This was not part of the plan; it was much too soon! I walked slowly into the room and took my place beside her.

"Francis, there is someone I would like you to welcome to court." Mary said as she put her hands on my shoulders and brought me forward. This was the first time I could clearly see his eyes. They were deep blue, just like mine. "This is Charlotte." She said.

"Your majesty." I said as I curtsied to him. He smiled and bid me a warm welcome. Mary seemed almost at a loss for words as I was introduced. How does one reveal such a situation to her husband? I watched her as she attempted to speak. Francis could sense her struggle and his smile began to disappear.

"Mary. You look as if you have something important to say." Francis said.

"This girl is our...our daughter, Francis." He began to laugh at the thought, but when he realized she was not kidding, he did not know what to say.

"Mary, you really musn't make up such stories. That is not even physically possible." He said.

"But it is possible! This is not a story! Look at her! She has your face. Can you honestly deny that there is a resemblance?!" She replied. He turned his attention towards me and studied me deeply. His eyes became wide at the realization that I did look like him. He looked back and forth from me to Mary while trying to speak. His lips were moving, but nothing came out. My eyes pleaded for him to find his words, but it was all for nothing. He stormed out of the throne room and down the hallway.

"Well...that went well." Catherine said in her sarcastic tone as a servant handed her some wine.

"Where is he going?" I asked Mary.

"To the back of the castle to shoot his arrows at a target. It's the way he takes out anger and frustration without hurting anyone." She explained. "I should go speak with him."

"If you do not have any objection, may I be the first to speak with him? It seems as if I am responsible for all of this occuring in the firstplace." I asked gently. Mary smiled and approved of my question. I wandered around the outside of the castle until I figured out where my father's shooting area was located. Sure enough, there he was, stripped of his royal garments and wearing a simple ensemble of a black shirt, pants, and boots. I folded my hands together and walked up behind him. He must have heard my shoes on the cobblestone, because he did not seem startled as I came up to him.

"May I have a moment your majesty?" I asked as he shot another bullseye into the target.

"Apparently I am your father, so 'your majesty' is really not necessary." He said. He would not even make eye contact with me as he spoke.

"I know you must find this a shock, and believe me it has been to me as well. I can explain to you how all this happened if you wish." I said.

"Do enlighten my mind, because at the moment I am very much confused on the situation at hand." He replied.

"Well, that miscarriage that your wife had was not as it seemed. I was premature, but I was alive. She was never told of my existence. Instead, I was nursed to health and given away to a family in the village. I only discovered my identity just recently. Your mother conducted a test to be certain. I am your daughter." I explained. He put down his bow and turned around to look at me. His eyes began to fill with tears as he walked closer to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Mary is correct, you were given some of my features. All these years. We had absolutely no idea." He said. I smiled and placed my hand on top of his.

"We are all together now, though. It's better to be late than never I suppose." I said.

"Yes, I agree, but look at you. You're already grown up. We have missed out on so much as parents." He said. He had the same look in his eye that I would often get. His anger was lingering, but much concealed. I did not care who was around us or what people would say. I wanted to embrace my own father, so I did. He placed a hand on my head and rubbed through my hair as I hid my head in his shoulder. I had only been at court for a few hours, but if I had already learned one thing, it was to not cry where anyone could see you. I brought my father back into the castle throne room, where Mary was pacing around anxiously for my return.

"I believe you two have some discussing to do. I shall take my leave for now." I said to the two.

"Oh, yes. Tell the servants to prepare you for dinner. I want to announce your return with a grand feast." Mary said. I curtsied and left the room.

* * *

Mary took a seat beside of Catherine and waited for her husband to join them. Francis sighed and attempted to catch his breath after so much excitement.

"I am still in complete shock." He said as a servant poured him a glass of chilled water.

"As am I. All of these years and we never had the slightest idea." Mary said.

"I remember the joys of raising Francis. Those beginning years were some of my happiest. I find it intriguing that you are not more upset about not getting to raise your only child." Catherine spoke up.

"Believe me I am plenty upset. I believe it just has not all quite settled in yet." Francis said. Mary's head remained low as she traced the rim of her goblet with her finger. "Mary, you are more than welcome to share your burdens you know." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she pondered the reality of time.

"She is fifteen already. Her first steps, her first words, her first everything. We missed it, Francis. We missed it all. Our only child and we were kept from her for so long." Mary said. Francis sat down beside his wife and attempted to console her. Her heart screamed of despair and joy all at one time. It would be much time before she would find peace. "I will not miss anything more of my child's life."

"Well thankfully, now we do not have to. Charlotte will stay right here with us. There is one thing you are missing right now, though. Go to her. Help her dress. Learn more about her and teach her the ways of court. She will need both of us for guidence." Francis replied. Mary smiled as Francis wiped a tear strolling down her cheek. She took off cantering through the castle, almost like she was fifteen again herself.

"Well, she is not a male heir, but she is better than nothing. Cheers to a new grandchild." Catherine said as she held up her cup and took a big gulp.

* * *

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Unbreakable1994: Oh my that is so sweet of you to say! Thank you so much! It is my main goal to be a writer for a profession so I am so glad to see that my work is paying off! Thank you for your support of me! :)**

 **Kosthbeara: Your English is great! I understood it all loud and clear! With seeing your review I decided to tweak a few things to make this chapter more enjoyable for everyone! I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your review! :)**

 **Peachme: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! I am so glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Dutchess Polgara: Thank you very much for favoriting this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

 **PaigeStyle: Thank you very much for following this story! I am so glad you are liking it! :)**

 **YouFoundMeAgainXx: Thank you so much for following this story! It means a lot to me! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful day. Would another chapter make it even better? I hope so! Here is chapter 6! I hope you love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I sat at my vanity completely confused over the different objects in front of me. I was quite foreign to the types of luxury in which I now had access to. Abigail guided me as best as she was able on what I needed and what I did not, but time was becoming very limited. I was incredibly thankful when Mary came into the room and offered her services.

"Are we having some difficulty here, ladies?" She asked as she approached the vanity.

"I'm afraid I am not being much help as of the moment, your majesty." Abigail replied as she put down one of the various brushes.

"Well, Abigail, the servants have drawn you a bath in your quarters. Why don't you let me take care of helping Charlotte prepare." Mary said. Abigail curtsied and left the room with a bright smile on her face.

"I do not wish to take you away from your own dressing. I would hate for you to be late to the feast this evening." I said as I watched her reflection in the mirror in front of me.

"That is one of the perks of being Queen, my dear. They cannot start the evening without my presence." She said with a small laugh. "Now, we must prepare you to shine like the princess that you are." I was more than grateful for her assistance. Most of the tools she began to use on me carried names that I had never even heard. I was especially intrigued by this one pencil like tool called liner. It seemed to make my eyes glow as it was applied. There was no question that Mary knew exactly what she was doing. She picked up tool after tool with no hesitation. As for me, on the other hand, I was utterly and completely intimidated, and it was quite obvious.

"You know, when I was a young girl, I spent my days at a convent. I would have much rather been playing in the mud than getting dressed for a party at court when I was your age. I have no doubt you will learn what you need to know; it might just take some time." Mary said as a blessing of reassurance. "I believe I am done here." I caught a glimpe of the finished product in the mirror. It was a girl whom I did not recognize. She was clean, bright, and beautiful. What have they done with Charlotte? I hadn't even realized that Mary had left until I turned around to thank her, and she was gone. Instead, a young servant girl came in with a white box. She smiled at me before placing the box on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked the girl.

"I believe it is a dress, madam. Queen Mary insisted that you wear it to the banquet this evening." She said. I took off the lid and unwrapped the piles of tissue paper around the dress. It was raven black with a shear layer over the bodice. It, also, had several swirled designs that consumed the top and waistline. It fit like a glove as I slid it over my head and brushed the dust off of the skirt. I was ready for my debut. Well, my appearance was, at least. Internally...that was a completely different story.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my room, waiting for someone to rescue me from my thoughts of disaster and humilation. I may have obtained approval from my new family, but the numerous families of nobles still had to place their seals as well. Even from my brief glance throughout court, I could see that a task such as that would not come with ease. My nervousness began to consume my whole being. Was it acceptable for a princess to be nervous? My chewed fingernails could speak for themselves. It was then that my door was opened and Catherine took her entrance.

"Now, my dear. I am here to give you some advice. So, listen well. I shall not repeat myself. You will be entering alone and then introduced to the guests. Keep your head up and take slow strides to your seat as you are bid to do so. Keep your eyes on the back wall as you enter the banquet hall. Do not let yourself trip. Sit quietly and only speak when you are spoken to. Be respectful and polite. Do I make myself clear?" She said.

"Very." I replied. She smiled slightly, folded her hands, and went on her way. Suddenly I felt as if my mind could not absorb all the information just spoken. If I strayed from Catherine's instructions, surely they would have my head on a silver dish as the main entrée. Two guards arrived ten minutes later to escort me to the banquet hall. I was boxed in and surrounded as they led me through the various hallways and doors. They would not dare speak to me, nor make eye contact as we walked. There was no turning back now. The guards ceased in front of two large wooden doors. There would be no quiet way to enter, as the doors creaked and squeaked with all their might. Francis and Mary stood up and nodded to me so that I would make my way forward. The nobles all turned around at one moment, filling the hall with a unanimous sound of scraping chairs. I kept my eyes on my parents as I walked into the room, but it was not hard to miss the lingering eyes around me.

"Who is this girl? Why is she here? Should we stand?" The room was full of whispers and questions such as these. The crowd seemed to realize my importance once I took a seat at the right hand of the King. Francis and Mary bid their guests to be seated, even though they continued to stand. How would you even begin to explain a circumstance such as this to these people?

"My good people, Queen Mary and I have an announcement to bring to the attention of the court. Fifteen years ago there was news released that the Queen had lost her child to illness. It has come to light that this was not the case, instead, a premature child was born unbeknownst to myself or my wife. She was recently returned to us a young woman. I would like you to all greet Princess Charlotte and welcome her to court." My introduction was brief, but to the point. A small applause was made, but the piercing eyes of the guests did not stop. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, until the meal was served, and I realized I had forgotten which utensil to use. A man who had been watching me for an hour silenced the room as he got up and sauntered out of the room. Francis excused himself and followed the man out of the banquet hall. I, also, excused myself, as I told Mary I had to get some air.

"Your highness you can not honestly expect us to welcome her with open arms." The man said. Lucky for me the door to my father's study was cracked ever so slightly.

"As your King I would expect you to do as I say." He replied.

"Look at the girl! She could not even use the right utensils at the table. How are we supposed to be represented as a strong nation if the Princess cannot even eat properly?! Queen Elizabeth would eat us all up alive!" The man had a valid point. I couldn't listen to any more of the conversation. I re-entered the banquet hall and took my seat.

"Is everything alright?" Mary leaned over and asked.

"It will be," I replied, "it will be."

* * *

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Unbreakable1994: You are so sweet! Thank you so much for the wonderful compliment! :)**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias! That is very kind of you to say :)**

 **Snowball519: Thank you so much for following my story! I really appreciate the helpful response! :)**

 **ManhattanStreetLights: Thank you very much for following my story! The support means a lot to me! :)**

 **ConcettaDename: Thank you very much for following and favoriting my story! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **KatieMCramer: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! I am so glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Sunnystar9: Thank you for following and favoriting my story! The support is greatly appreciated! :)**

 **Cath2598: Thank you so much for following my story! I really am grateful for the support :)**

 **Artemis02: Thank you so much for favoriting my story! I am so glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day to all my lovely viewers! It is a beautiful weekend and a lovely day to sit out by the water and do some writing. So, without further delay, here is chapter 7! I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

The candle on my bedside table flickered as the wind crossed its path. I did not realize how long I had been watching it until a noise jostled me to my senses. I felt like a candle in this different kind of world. I brought a strong light to this world, but could easily be snuffed out by a slight gust of wind. Would I forever remain a simple candle, or could I one day shine like a torch in the night? My mind floated away to the events of the past few hours. My debut into society had not been one of the smoothest, and while all the guests were polite, many did not approve of my homecoming. Both of my parents seemed to keep the opinions of the nobles away from me that evening. They did not express the results one way or another.

"I wondered where you had gone off to." Abigail said as she shut the door to my bedchamber softly.

"I excused myself early. I did not quite feel like socializing after dinner." I replied to her. She crawled into the bed next to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned myself on my side and watched her observe my face.

"What has got you upset? I thought the night went rather well to be honest." She said.

"I heard Francis talking with a man, the one that rose and exited the room suddenly. The nobles seem to believe I weaken the cause of France by my lack of understanding in court." I explained. Her face turned sour and confused at my statement.

"How can they expect you to already know all of the ways of the royal life? You have been here less than a day! Surely they must give you another chance to prove yourself. That was a particularly quick judgement." She said.

"Perhaps I shall travel home tomorrow and explain to my family what has happened. I have the free choice to remain here or forfeit my claim to the throne if I wish to do so. I need some time to decide what is best."

"I will come with you if you like."

"No, Abigail. Stay here so that I do not raise any concern of my return. If I decide to stay in the village permanently I shall send for you." I replied.

"As you wish." Abigail faked a smile, knowing she could not argue with me any longer. I blew out the candle beside my bed, and prayed for sleep to take me into a more hopeful environment.

* * *

By the time I had awoken, Francis and Mary had already taken their places on their thrones, meeting with various people throughout court. I was happy to find that a dress had already been laid out for me by the time I finished bathing. It was a simple light blue dress with a ruffled skirt. I slipped the dress over my head and admired the soft fabric on my skin. Mary's old dresses were much more suited for me than my simple, dirty frocks that I had brought. I presented myself downstairs and requested an audience with the King and Queen when they had a moment to spare. I walked into the throne room with my head held high and my hands folded gently in front of me. I paused, taking the sides of my skirt in hand and curtsying before the rulers of my nation.

"What is it you wish to speak with us about? Mary asked as she looked up at me.

"If it pleases your majesties, I wish to travel to the village today and visit my adoptive parents. I believe they deserve an explanation as to my whereabouts. I shall return as soon as I am able." I said. Mary looked over at Francis and then back to me.

"The carriage shall be readied for you immediately." Francis replied. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Catherine rise and link her arm with mine as I made my leave.

"That was well presented, my dear. Very appropriate despite the court watching your every move. One day that throne shall be yours and you shall have to rule a whole nation. No pressure." She said as she patted my shoulder. No pressure, indeed. I gathered my overnight belongings and handed them off to the servants.

"Do be careful, and say hello to your family for me." Abigail said as she handed me my cloak.

"I will make sure to do so." I said with a smile as took the cloak from her and hooked it together. The footman escorted me to the courtyard, where a royal carriage was waiting for our departure. I certainly would not be entering the village unrecognized, especially with the amount of guards that would be following close behind. The horses trotted off, and I could not help but stick my head out of the window and look back. I had not yet decided if I would even return.

It seemed to be hours before the first buildings of the village came into view. I wondered what the townspeople would think of me as I arrived into the vicinity. Surely nothing negative would be spoken of my arrival. People began to gather as the carriage came into view of the road.

"Excuse me, may we stop at the flower cart so that I may purchase some for my family?" I asked the footman.

"Of course, your majesty." The man replied. Hearing that title used towards me still continued to make me pause and think. I smiled out the window as the crowds grew larger and closer to the carriage. We halted towards the side of the street so that I could purchase some flowers. I smiled to the crowd as I descended the steps and made my way over to the cart. Among the crowd I found none other than Rose and Edith. I could not deny that I gained some delight as they observed my fine clothes and bright smile. I was no longer the simple, poor village girl they once knew.

"Ladies." I said as I curtsied to the two of them.

"Is that you, Charlotte? You look very different." Rose commented as they followed me to the flower stand.

"I suppose I do. King Francis and Queen Mary have been very kind to me." I replied.

"I'm sure your life has changed, as well. Very luxurious, indeed." Edith said.

"It is very different, but I am becoming accustomed to the lifestyle." I pulled a bouquet of wildflowers from the cart and gave the owner the correct payment.

"Are you in need of any ladies? I am sure Edith and I would be glad to offer our services and time for the sake of our Princess." Rose inquired. I smiled and thought well of my words before speaking.

"Abigail is the only lady I shall be needing. Considering you never gave me the time of day in the past, I can not imagine why you would give me the time of day as a lady in waiting. My apologies." I replied. I said nothing more and made my way back to the carriage. The crowds near me seemed surprised that I had just rejected the two most wealthy girls in all of the village. Why would I agree to aquiring ladies who would spend most of their time chasing suitors and social events all day? If I was going to become an exemplary ruler one day, I wanted to be one who upheld her standards of honesty and fairness. Even though that day was far off in the future, there was no reason I could not start making myself known as such a Princess in the present day.

* * *

 **Okay so I realize it is a short chapter with not much action but belive me when I say it is going to be crucial to part of the story. So, I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Cupcakeb236791: Thank you so much for your kind review and for favoriting the story as well! I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far! :)**

 **ABCSOAPFAN1963: The girls who treated Charlotte so terribly will definitely be brought up again just besides this chapter, so sit tight for that! Charlotte's parents shall also make several more appearances as well! Thank you for the review and I hope you keep on reading! :)**

 **Kosthbera: I am glad you are enjoying this! Yay! De Nada! :)**

 **Unbreakable1994: Well it continues to bring me joy that you are loving it so much! You are such a dedicated reader! :)**

 **Marellahcasanraroda: Thank you very much for following this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for today! Until next time my dears! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely viewers! I have spent much time in the mountains as of late writing in my favorite spot! So, ready or not here comes chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I could not help but smile as I recalled the events that had occured only moments ago. I had spent much of my life believing I would always be under Rose and Edith's shadow, but no more! The carriage rumbled off through the hills until I could see my tiny home across the way. I waved to my mother out the window as she saw us coming.

"Your majesty!" She said as I was helped out of the carriage.

"Oh there is no need for that! I am still just simple Charlotte!" I replied as I practically jumped into her arms for a warm embrace. She stroked my head as she had always done. As we released I noticed my father standing in the doorway with a perplexed look upon his face. He seemed to be examining me, trying to make out my transformation.

"Father, must you look at me in such a way? I feel as if you are disappointed in my homecoming!" I said as I joined him in the doorway.

"Oh no, my child. I am not disappointed. I am simply marveling at the fine cloth and face you possess. I almost did not recognize you without all of the mud upon your skirts and arms!" He said as he squeezed my shoulders tightly.

"I suppose I do look somewhat different in such a short time. Rose and Edith mentioned it as well." I replied. I stepped into the house where I removed my cloak and placed the flowers in a vase of water. I looked around the tiny space and began to truly realize how much disrepair the home was in. I guess I had been so used to the conditions that it never struck me until my visit to the palace. The two worlds were polar opposites...I had become two polar opposites. My character and personality remained intact, while my appearance represented someone different.

"So, tell us about your new royal life." My mother said as her and my father took a seat at the dining table.

"It is quite different. Much more of an adjustment than I had first believed. King Francis and Queen Mary are indeed my parents, and they have been nothing but kind to me. Abigail has made herself right at home with all the fine luxuries, and I am still attempting to acquire the knowledge of it all. The nobles and advisors of the King do not know what to make of me quite yet. They are having issues accepting a Princess that cannot even dine correctly. I am doing my best to earn their seal of approval." I explained.

"Then why have you come to visit, my child? Should you not be at the palace learning whatever it is you need to know to earn that seal?" My father asked.

"I came, because I do not even know if I want to return. If I cannot perform the duties of a proper Princess, then how am I to prosper? Francis and Mary shall think their own child a disgrace!" I said. I could feel an abundance of tears sneaking up on me. My mother took my hand and led me outside to take a walk. When I was young, the fresh air and cool breeze was the only remedy for my tension and stress. It seems that time had not changed a thing.

"Listen to me, Charlotte. You are a stubborn girl. You always have been and I have no doubt that you always will be. You rarely let tasks such as this penetrate you! You are capable of anything you put your mind to. After all these years, you owe it to yourself to find out what your family is like, and what you are like. You must go back there and prove to those people that you are a worthy Princess of France. You must find the strength within yourself to perservere through difficult times. Either way, your father and I shall always be proud of who you are becoming, Princess or no Princess."

"You are right, as you always seem to be. I will go back, and I will do my best. I shall write you as often as I can." I replied.

"And perhaps when you are more settled we might be allowed to come and visit." She said.

I stayed for supper that evening, but decided it best to return to the palace as quickly as possible. The trip seemed long and tedious, as we arrived late that night. I bid the driver to drop me at the front gate so that the carriage and horses could be quickly returned to the stables. The gravel crunched underneath my boots as I walked towards the glowing palace in front of me. The main doors opened and several guards escorted me inside.

"I shall inform the King and Queen of your return." A maid told me as she took my cloak off my back. I nodded and made my way up to my bedchamber. I was thankful to change into my soft night dress and crawl into my cushioned bed. It was a luxury I had come to be immensely grateful for. A quiet knock at my door took me out of my dream like state and back into reality.

"Lady Abigial is here to see you, milady." A servant announced.

"You just could not wait could you?" I said as Abigail came running into the room and jumped up on the bed.

"No, I could not. As soon as I heard you arrived I had to find out what happened." She replied.

"My mother talked some sense into me. I should not just give up easily. I need to prove to these people that I am every bit as royal as my blood. I have no idea how I am to accomplish such a task, but I am determined to try."

"You will accomplish it in a spectacular fashion. I shall help you in every way I know. Plus, I have no doubt Francis and Mary will offer their aid. They are really the ones you need to speak to. You are going to be a fantastic ruler one day. You just have to see your qualities for yourself." She explained.

It wasn't but a few short sentences later that we fell asleep in my bed. My body and brain had both become weary from the journey. I found myself incredibly thirsty near the morning hours and raised myself up to get some water. After lighting a candle I endulged my thirst, but not before discovering something I had never seen. I pushed on Abigail's side and whispered to her to be quiet. Behind my dressing wall appeared a hand, sliding from side to side.

"Abigail, please tell me this is one of your jokes for my amusement." I said to her.

"If it were, I would not be as scared as I am at this moment." She responded. I took the candle and tip toed over to the wall, placing my hand over the shadow's form. The shadow disappated as quickly as it had come, and when I turned the corner to look behind the wall, there was no one there. A strange presence made each nerve in my body shiver. Someone was trying to tell me something.

* * *

 **So, of course, I had to mimick the same situation on Mary's first night back at court. But, I will tell you that it is definitely not Clarissa. You shall soon find out more! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Cupcakeb236791: Thank you so much for the sweet review! I am so glad you are loving this story! :)**

 **Unbreakable1994: Thank you very much, as always! I have experienced so much of the same situation with Rose and Edith, that I just could not help but add this little bit in there! :)**

 **Marvxl: Thank you very much for following this story! I am so glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Rocketmomm: Thank you so much for following this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

 **Well, that looks like for today everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I have had it up to here with the stress of preparing for college. The only way to calm myself down lately seems to be through writing this story! So, without further delay, here is chapter 9! I hope you all love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

It seemed an eternity before Abigail and I drifted off to sleep. There had not been any more disturbances throughout the night, but still, I felt the need to keep one eye open at all times. I contemplated the theory of it simply being a nightmare, but the thought was quickly rejected as my best friend assured me she saw the hand as well. I vaguely asked my servants a few questions to see if they had been involved in the act, but none of them had been in the area at the point in time that the hand revealed itself. I did not know who else to question, so I decided it was best to do a bit more digging into the matter.

"I really do not think you will find anything." Abigail said as I ran my hands along the dressing wall looking for clues or fingerprints.

"Well we are about to find out if that shall be true or not. Just give me a moment or two. Whoever it was could not have just vanished into thin air. They had to somehow get in and get out without us noticing." I replied. I found no trace of handprints or unique scents within the air. It was all such a mystery to me. "I have no idea what else to look for." I said as I leaned back on the wall behind me and crossed my arms. As I leaned back I noticed an echo coming from behind the wall. That was not a sound that I was used to hearing.

"Abigail...come here and listen." I said. She hopped off the bed and hiked up her skirts as she pranced over to where I was standing. "Listen to what happens when I lean back on this wall." I leaned back once more and listened carefully.

"It sounds hollow." Abigail replied. I observed the wall, minding every crack and hole in sight. As I made my way down the sides, I found that one hard push cracked open one of the panels.

"It refuses to open!" I said as I pushed once more. The last push sent me falling through and landing on my stomach on pure concrete. I turned my head to look at Abigail, who was biting her nails in an attempt not to laugh.

"I think you got it, Charlotte." I rolled my eyes and picked myself up off the ground. Sure enough, there were tunnels behind my bedchamber walls. I struck a match and lit a candle to obtain a better view of the dark passage ways.

"Are you not coming with me?" I said as I turned to Abigail who was still standing behind me.

"I think I'd rather not it seems quite damp and dark and my hair was just...go on. I shall cover for your absense." She said. I walked slowly into the darkness and turned to watch her disappear behind the closed panel. My boots clicked against the broken concrete floors as I walked. All that seemed to be hiding here were puddles of stagnant water and cobwebs of plenty. Just as I began to release my anxiety, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Who is there?" I said as I whipped my dress around to look behind me. A figure emerged from the shadows, a girl, but did not make her face known to me. "I am not afraid of you!" I said as I began to back up slowly.

"Be merry and gay as you wish, but do not drink the wine. Don't." The figure whispered. As she spoke I stepped backwards into a hole, where my candle had now fallen and been snuffed. I quickly regained my composure and saw that the girl was gone. I did not even hear her footsteps depart.

"Don't drink the wine? What in the world is that supposed to mean?" I asked myself. I thought it best to not stay in these dark halls much longer. Abigail's coverage would only be good for a little while longer. I made my way back to my room and found the handle to let myself back in.

"Charlotte! You're back! I have jut been informed of splendid news! The cousin of King Francis is coming for a visit and there is to be a grand ball held in his honor! Isn't that wonderful?!" Abigail exclaimed as she grabbed my hands in glee.

"My dear friend I think we have more things to worry about than preparing for a ball." I told her. Her smile turned into a deep frown as I conveyed my dismay to her.

"What on earth could you have found in those dreadful tunnels that could make you change your mood so?" She implored. I began to tell her of my encounter with the shadow girl, but stopped myself as I thought she might go tell others. I wanted no one else to know until I could figure out what to do next.

"Nothing we need be concerned about at the moment. I'm afraid I must find my mother and ask her something. I shall be back momentarrily." I said. I made my way down to the throne room, where I found both of my parents studying the decorations being presented to them.

"Ah, Charlotte! Did Abigail tell you what has been planned for this evening?" Mary said as she took my hand and smiled.

"We are having a ball?"

"Yes we are. Francis' cousin Lord Daykin is coming for a brief visit. We thought it would be a pleasant surprise for everyone if we hosted a grand event to honor his visit." She said.

"It sounds splendid. You must forgive me if I have little knowledge of proper behavior for such an occasion." I said to her.

"Nonsense. I shall alert the servants you are ready to be bathed and dressed. I shall give you some advice beforehand so that the evening may be go a bit smoother for you." She replied. I curtsied to her and Francis and made my way back upstairs.

* * *

Abigail reveled in the amounts of makeup and clothing that were left available for our personal use. If I had left her be it would have taken her a fortnight to choose just one gown for the night's events. As for me, I remained silent throughout my bathing and dressing. More important issues occupied my mind, such as impressing the nobles, and the mysterious girl lurking in the tunnels of the castle. I did not feel as if I had time to attend parties.

"What about this one? Do you think it makes my hips look too wide? Perhaps it is too bright a color." Abigail asked as she displayed the eighth dress option in front of the mirror.

"I think you look quite spectacular." I replied.

"You have said those exact words for each dress that I have tried on. It really should be you agonizing over a choice of gown. It is your first ball as the Princess of France after all." She said.

"I have come to terms with the fact, believe me." I said. I rummaged through my wardrobe and picked a gown towards the back that I had yet to wear. The maroon pigmant of the fabric seemed to bring out my eyes and make a statement to the crowd. No matter what I had going through my head, Abigail was right about one thing, I did need to look my best for the ball. The guests quickly arrived and took their places on the dance floor. I was presented behind both of my parents with the grandest of entrances I could ever imagine. Every set of eyes fell upon me as I walked in with a graceful look upon my face. I was not going to mess anything up tonight. Lord Daykin made his way into the ball a few moments later with a large amount of applause. To me, he had not even had one glass of wine yet, and he already seemed to be quite drunk.

The evening dragged on as well as could be expected. My parents spent most of their night mingling with visiting dignitaries and other distinguished guests. Abigail found herself some agreeable men to entertain her, and I, spent most of my time eating.

"Your grace." A voice spoke up from behind me. I escaped my trance and turned around to find a handsome young man smiling at me. He bowed to me and then proceeded to place a light kiss on the top of my hand. "I just wanted to pay my respects to the new princess of our realm." He said.

"That is very kind of you, sir." I replied.

"Let us raise a glass to the future Queen of France." He said as he handed me a glass of wine. I held up the glass and leaned down to take a sip. 'Don't drink the wine!' These words echoed in the back of my mind as I stopped myself from drinking. By the time I had looked up, the young man had disappeared.

"Ahh, Francis! So this is our new little princess! My word she is a pretty thing!" Lord Daykin exclaimed as he and Francis made their way over to me.

"My lord." I said as I curtsied to the man standing next to me.

"How kind of you to fetch me a glass of wine my darling!" I was sure now that he was already very, very drunk. He took the glass out of my hand and gulped down the entirety of its contents before I had the chance to stop him. Only seconds later did I spot something red, dripping off of his clothes and onto the floor. Blood. His nose erupted into a fountain of blood. The music ceased and the room went into terror as Lord Daykin fell unconscious on the floor in front of us.

"Assassination attempt!" I heard a gaurd yell from the other side of the banquet hall. People scrambled to the main exit to escape the situation. I had no idea what to do. I could not find Abigail or either one of my parents. It was not but a moment before my arm was taken and I was dragged out of the room by several guards.

"Quicken your pace princess!" One of the guards said as we rushed out of the room. My parents and I were locked in a chamber for protection until the culprit was caught. Francis paced around the room as Mary and I sat on a small love seat. She put her arms around me and tried to calm me as best as possible.

"How on earth could this have happened?! Charlotte, where did that wine in your hand come from?!" Francis asked.

"It was given to me by a young man. He said...he said he wanted to raise a glass because I was the future queen. I did not drink it." I told him.

"Well of course you didn't considering you are still here. It could have killed you!"

"Francis you must calm yourself! The guards are scowering the castle questioning people and tending to Lord Daykin. The best thing we can do at this very moment is wait for news." Mary said.

Lord Daykin. Poor Lord Daykin laying in the middle of the banquet wall. That could have been me. It was intended to be me...

* * *

 **Well, what a chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **FanficLover36: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! I am so glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Mar Styles: Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story! I really appreciate all of the support!**

 **Rocketmomm: I am definitely going to have to check him out! That is a new writer in my brain :) Thank you so much for favoriting the story and for the kind review as well! I feel accomplished to know you are enjoying it haha! :)**

 **DulceAguaYol: Thank you for following and favoriting this story! I am glad you are enjoying it! :)**

 **KorrohShipper: Thank you so much for following this story! I am very glad you like it! :)**

 **Mycupoftea: Thank you very much for following this story! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **Guest: I am so sorry for the delay on updating! I hope you shall forgive me with this update :)**

 **Unbreakable1994: Hey! Well, I have updated later rather than sooner it seems haha. I hope you are doing well! I have not been on much lately so I shall send you a message right now ;D**

 **ABCSOAPFAN1963: Thank you very much for the kind review! I am so glad that you are loving this story as much as I am! :)**

 **Cupcakeb236791: You are very correct it is not Clarissa! I am sorry to say you shall have to wait and see who it will be! :) Thank you for your lovely review!**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely viewers! I hope you are all doing well this fine day. I am so sorry for my late update! College has thrown me for a loop and I have had absolutely no time to myself lately. Anyway, better late than never! Ready for another chapter? I know I am. Here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

The castle was filled with the upmost stress and anxiety that night. Sleep was not being welcomed for any person in radius of the tragedy. The guards continued their search for the man who offered me the glass of wine. I gave a firm description of his characteristics, but it was as if he had vanished from the area. It still frightened me that the glass of poisoned liquid was originally intended for my lips instead of Lord Daykin's. Who was trying to kill me? What reason might they have for this? Mary had told me that many people plot to assassinate the royals on a regular basis, though little are actually put into action. Many attempts at harming the crown are foiled, but this was not one of those situations. This man had attended this event with the soul purpose of ending a life. Another question that shaped my thoughts were that of the shadow girl. She knew of this and warned me in time, and to that I owe my life. I had contemplated that she may be in lead with the traitors, but if she had, she would not have told me of their plot.

"I am just in disbelief that all this is taking place. I am incredibly thankful that you did not drink from the cup before Lord Daykin decided to take it from your hands." Abigail said as she attempted to scrub the blood stains that consumed the skirts of my dress.

"I am most glad as well. It could have been me lying on the floor in a pool of my own blood. Without a proper capture, though, this dangerous man is still roaming free. I only pray that he is caught before things begin to get out of hand." I replied.

"My dear friend, they are already out of hand!" She said as she threw the cloth down in the water bucket and sat down at my vanity.

"Not completely! The man did not succeed in harming me now did he? There are guards stationed at every corner of this castle. Nothing bad shall come to us." I assured her. The servants bathed me once more at my own request. I felt the need to scrub myself until I was sure I was clean. After I changed into a clean dress I joined my parents in hallway in front of the throne room. I was eager to hear if there was any news.

"No captures have been reported I am afraid. This man refuses to be found, but I have full confidence that his whereabouts will soon be discovered. He shall be brought back and be punished for his actions. In the meantime, I must attend to the arrangements for Lord Daykin's funeral. Please excuse me, ladies." Francis said as he wandered towards his private study.

"Perhaps you should retire and try to sleep, Charlotte. It has been quite the day for all of us." Mary said as she turned her attention towards me.

"With all due respect, I do not believe I could sleep an ounce with all this commotion going on. Someone may need my assistance." I replied to her. The clock would soon strike four in the morning, and there continued to be no news. "Do you have any idea why someone would want to do this to me?" I asked Mary as we sat by the fireplace with a cup of tea.

"The English queen is my only suspicion. By now, the news of your arrival should have reached her kingdom. Anyone who wishes for Elizabeth to maintain her throne would have motivation for such a crime as this. It may not be true. It is simply a guess." She explained. I gently put down my cup and excused myself from the room. I tip toed down the bustling hallway and quietly opened the door to the King's study. Maps were scattered around the room, as well as various nobles and of course, King Francis himself. He seemed exhausted as I observed his eyes and noticed the dark circles surrounding them. There was nothing I could do to aid. At the moment I felt rather useless.

* * *

By the time the sun had found the morning, several men had been brought in as suspects. I could not decide if this was good news or bad news. There was a possibility that one of these men could be my assassin, yet there was also a chance that none of them could be the culprit. I was much too tired to identify anyone at such an hour, especially when a funeral for a noble was to be taking place within the same day. I dressed in a black mourning gown and made my way to the throne room.

"I would like to see the King and Queen if you please." I said to the guards regarding the closed doors.

"I'm sorry your highness but they do not wish to be disturbed at this time. They have important matters in which to attend." The man said to me. I was already exhausted and irritated, and now I was being told I could not see either of my parents. I sighed and decided to return to my room.

"I thought you were going to see King Francis and Queen Mary?" Abigail said as I came back into the room.

"The guard told me they did not want to be disturbed. I shall just have to wait until after the funeral to speak with them and find out what is going on. I am sure they must be very busy at the moment." I responded. I began to pace around the room in anticipation. Abigail could see that I was distressed and curious.

"I know you, my dear Charlotte. I can see that you are curious as to what is going on without you. Perhaps you take a trip through the tunnels. Maybe the walls are thin enough to hear some conversation." She said. I stopped in my tracks and began to chew part of my nails. This was a very clever idea, but do I dare risk being caught snooping around, or being late for the funeral? As far as I knew, no one else knew those tunnels existed but me.

"Cover for me, I'll be back very soon." I said. I ran over to the panel door and opened the squeaky entrance. The tunnels were fairly cold and damp this morning. Hopefully it would not create any damage to my already done hair and skin products. I headed towards the direction of the throne room, following the faint voices that radiated through the walls. As my ear ran along the wall I bumped over a metal hole in the wall. It was a vent. I observed the vent and found a flap that could open forward. As soon as I opened the flap, I could hear voices in the throne room loud and clear.

"Yes, we understand the Princess Charlotte is a threat to Queen Elizabeth, but we have dealt with her before. If we must do it again, we shall." I could hear King Francis becoming irritated at his council of advisers.

"What my husband is trying to say is that she is our daughter. We intend to teach her the ways of court and bring her up as a proper princess. You needn't worry about the English queen. We shall deal with her like we always have. It is nothing France cannot handle." Mary said more calmly and clearly. "Now if you will excuse us, we have a funeral we must attend." I let the vent flap drop and began to race down the various tunnels, attempting to find my way back to my chamber. I found myself becoming very clumsy as I suddenly tripped and fell on the hard, solid ground. The rocks were digging into my knees, and I could feel the sticky blood dripping down my leg. Surely my dress was going to be ruined for the event. I bursted through the door of my chamber and shut the door behind me.

"Charlotte your leg! We have to fix it before your-"

"The King and Queen." My page entered the room and presented my parents' presence. Just lovely. Their eyes went straight to my bleeding leg and bloodied hem.

"Charlotte, darling, what have you done?" Mary said as she rushed over to me and observed my wound.

"I just became very clumsy and tripped. It's just a simple scratch." I replied. Abigail was ordered to clean and bandage the wound before I could attend the funeral. A new dress was being brought to me so that my other one could be cleansed.

I took my rightful place behind my parents, and waited as the royals processed into the courtyard for the beginning of Lord Daykin's funeral. The castle and its people were almost deadly silent. The mounds of black across the crowd deeply contrasted with the bright blooms of the flowers in the courtyard. I so much wanted the darkness to cease. Step by step we all took our places around the casket and waited for the preacher to begin. As I was drifting away in my mind, a small hand brushed against my back. When I turned around, a small piece of paper had fallen to my feet. Gracefully, and quietly, I picked up the parchment and held it at my side. My heart began to race.

"Meet me in the west gardens at midnight if you wish to keep your life."

* * *

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Cupackeb236791: Ahhh I am so glad you made that observation about Charlotte and Francis! She has specifically not called him her father yet. That is definitely going to be a part of the plot! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

 **Wildmountaingypsychild: I am so sorry for my delay in writing, but I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Oh, and thank you for following and favoriting the story! :)**

 **Fairylover92: Thank you very much! :)**

 **Marvxl: Thank you very much! I am so glad you are enjoying it :)**

 **Rocketmomm: Why thank you! It shall certainly be interesting to see how it all turns out! :)**

 **Fanficlover36: Charlotte might one day tell her mother of the warning she received. Maybe her young mind shall come to its senses one day haha :)**

 **Unbreakable1994: Here it is finally!**

 **Coolroro: Thank you so much for following this story! I appreciate the support! :)**

 **DollyDolphin: Thank you for following and favoriting this story! I am so glad you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Saram122: Thank you so much for following my story! :)**

 **TwilightBella: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! I am pleased you like it! :)**

 **SakuraDragomir: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for today everyone. Until next time my dears! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my viewers! I know there has been a large span of time between now and my last chapter, so I encourage you to go back and re-read so that you will remember what all took place last time we were together. I have been busier than I ever have before, and I have found very little time for writing. Nonetheless, I finally completed this next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of this page! :)**

* * *

Only months ago was I living a simple life out in the village countryside. I had never once imagined that I would be fearing for my life, or for the lives of those around me. Now, I am in a position of power. I am in a position where people feel threatened by my very existence. I did not realize what an impact this would have on my life when I sought out my biological family. I struggled to come to a resolution when dealing with the note I had found left at my feet. Did I dare tell anyone of the threat? What would happen if I did not cooperate with the sender's request? I knew no answers. Abigail could be the only one to know, for now. I would decide from there if anyone else was worth telling. Perhaps it was just a meaningless threat?

"There are no meaningless threats." Abigail stated as she read the contents of the note. She examined the writing for distinct marks and style. I thought maybe there was a way to see if someone inside of the castle was responsible. "Does the palace contain any documents with any handwriting from the staff?"

"There are records kept with contracts and agreements and such in the servants hall downstairs. I'm sure there is some way for us to look at them." I replied.

"If I can get my hands on any writings then maybe I can match the note's writings to the writings of the servants and staff." She said. It was worth a try. The only difficult part would be getting these books and files away from the keeper who watches over them. We would have to be sneaky, and come up with a valid excuse that would not get the attention of my parents or their advisers. Abigail and I made our way down to the servants halls. Technically, it was not a proper action for me to be in this area, but at this point, I had no other choice. Each person seemed pleasantly shocked as we made ourselves known in the room. They all curtsied politely, and the head of our household asked how she could be of service.

"I am helping to instruct the princess on her penmanship. We would like to take a look at the record books for the staff." Abigail said plainly.

"The record books? Why on earth would those be needed for penmanship?" The woman asked.

"I am showing the princess different examples of writing style. No further information for our cause is needed." She said. The woman looked at me, and I made sure to have a determined and authoritative tone to my posture and facial expressions. She questioned us no further and took us to a small closet room down the hallway. After a small curtsy she made her exit, and we were left alone with piles of books.

"What happens if the writings do not match any of the servants?" I asked her.

"Then...we are probably flushed until we can find another strategy." She replied. Abigail quickly skimmed as many books as she could. Too long in this closet would be seen as suspicious. There was not a trace of resemblance between any of the books we searched. It was a dead end. The only information we could gain from this excursion included the evidence that the palace was not involved. "Well, at least we know you are safe within these walls." I nodded and we quickly made our way back to my bed chamber before being seen.

* * *

Francis and Mary sat in the silence of their bedchamber. The only noises that were heard included the crackling of the fireplace and the servants bustling about in the hallways. Francis sat at his desk, reading over some government papers that needed a signature, while Mary took her place with a book by the fire. They had not heard from their daughter since the funeral. It seemed that she had been occupied for the rest of the day. Doing what? There was no clue as to her whereabouts.

"Darling, have you visited Charlotte as of recent? I'm afraid I have not seen her hardly at all today." Mary asked her husband as she looked up from her book. Francis placed his pen back in its holder and sighed.

"No, I have not visited her. I'm sure if she had wanted me to she would have asked." He said. Mary could sense the tension in his voice as he spoke to her.

"Francis you seem rather irritated at her. Has she wronged you in some way that I do not know?"

"No she has not wronged me. I am just saddened that we are not closer in our relationship. She seemed instantly taken to call you her mother. I am recognized as her father, but not once has she acknowledged it. I guess I had just wished she would want to be closer to me than she is." He replied. Mary smiled and held out her hand towards Francis. He came to sit beside his wife, and held her hand tightly in his own.

"You must give her time, my love. She has not been with us long. Maybe try to open yourself up to her more. Take some time to do some activities with her. Maybe that will make her more comfortable. You know, her father is the King of France. That can be a rather intimidating relationship." She said. Francis smiled and chuckle at her words. Maybe it was time to spend more company with his daughter.

* * *

Abigail and I spent what seemed like hours in my would constantly bounce ideas off of each other, searching for some kind of resolution. So far there was nothing. Midnight was drawing closer and closer, and I realized that I may have to just give in to my sender's wishes.

"What will happen if you actually go, though? You could be in great danger!" Abigail implored.

"What will happen if I do not go, though? Not just my life but the lives of my friends and family could be in danger. There has to be some way to figure out what this person wants without my life being at risk!" I said. Abigail shook her head, not confident in my wish for hope. "I am going to go. You are either with me or you are against me."

"I'm always with you, but we need a plan in case something goes amiss." She was right. I did not want to go out there without something planned.

"I have an idea..."

* * *

I outfitted myself in a light colored dress, so that I could easily be seen from a distance. The plan was in place, and the clock would strike midnight in only ten more minutes. Abigail finished my outfit with my cloak, and she gripped the sides of the hood before placing it on my head.

"Good luck. Everything is ready." She said before sending me off into the dark. I took the lighted candle off of my night stand with me before departing. I walked through the dark tunnels behind my bed chamber, at the risk of being seen if I had just simply walked out one of the palace doors. The gardens were more than intimidating in the dark. The dead silence of the night made me fearful, and every noise in the trees had me skittish. The church clock struck midnight, and I awaited my visitor. It was not long before I heard footsteps in the distance. They were getting louder as the figure made his way closer to me.

* * *

Abigail's stare was intense as she watched her best friend out the window. She was ready to enact her plan at any moment necessary. All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the bed chamber door. How could she answer the door and watch the princess all at the same time?!

"Come in!" Abigail said hesitantly. She had placed herself very specifically so that she would never take her eyes off of the window. It may be a weird position to walk into, but it was a necessary inclusion for the situation at hand.

"King Francis!" She exclaimed as he walked into the room. She gracefully curtsied, but knew that she was not the one he wished to see.

"Abigail. I came to tell my daughter goodnight. Do you know where she might be?" Abigail stumbled with her words, trying to think of something adequate to tell the King of France. She could not lie to her king, but yet she could not tell the truth either.

* * *

I gripped the candle holder more tightly as the dark shadow came closer to me. I did not know what was going to happen to me, and to be honest, I was scared to find out. The wind began to blow, and the flame on my candle had to be more protected from extinguishing. I tried to tell my mind that I was doing all this in an effort to save my family. So, slowly, I began to straighten my posture and confront the figure.

"Hello...Princess Charlotte. Let's chat for a bit, shall we?"

* * *

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Unbreakable1994: Hopefully these next few chapters will give you some answers! ;)**

 **StelenaClaceLover09: Thank you so much for your kind review and for following and favoriting this story! I am so glad to have readers that are enjoying it as much as I am! :)**

 **Cupcakeb236791: The English throne will be involved in this story one way or another! We shall have to see what happens! Thank you so much for being such a loyal reader! So glad you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Justgonewithoutasound: Thank you so much for favoriting this story! I am so glad that you are liking it! :)**

 **Blairkennagrace: Thank you so much for your favorite! I am so pleased you are enjoying it! :)**

 **JujuGreen: Thank you for favoriting this story! So glad you like it! :)**

 **Nicole8321: Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story! I really appreciate all the support! :)**

 **LiveLaughLove12535: Thank you so much for following this story! I am so glad you are liking it! :)**

 **The February Rose: Thank you so much for following the story! Keep on reading! :)**

 **LadyAlagesia: Thank you for following this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

 **Bookfanatic12: Thank you so much for following this story! It really means a lot to me! :)**

 **Well, looks like that is all for tonight! Until next time my dears!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful rest of your week. I am back with another chapter! I hope you are ready for this! I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

Even with the bright shining light of my candle, I could not see the face of my visitor. I tried to not reveal that I was nervous, but somehow I figured this man knew I was scared for my life. I glanced up to my bed chamber and spied Abigail sitting beside the window. It comforted me to know that if I needed help, all I had to do was extinguish my candle He moved closer to me, and I continued to take steps backward.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. He was not quick to respond, instead, he simply giggled at my asking.

"Your majesty you must start to realize that everyone wants something of you. Nonetheless, you are quite brave for meeting me out here tonight. Of course most likely you are here for the love of your family. Now, tell me, what is it that you think I want from you?" The man said. He crossed his arms behind his back and paced around from left to right.

"Money. Jewels. Status, perhaps? That would most likely be what everyone else would desire of me." I replied.

"I am rich beyond belief. My wife has millions of jewels, and I have no need for higher status." He said.

"If you have everything you want then why have you come? I will not waste my time speaking to you!" I said firmly.

"I come with a proposal."

"A proposal? What kind of proposal do you have to offer me?"

"Listen to me carefully and I shall tell you. I am not of your land. My queen has been building armies up for years. We are prepared to take your crown and your family's legacy at any given moment. You have two options, and princess, I bid you to choose wisely. Without your dear mother in the picture my son has been recognized as the next heir to our great nation. You will marry my son and hand over your crown to us. If you cooperate, your family shall be spared. If you choose to refuse my offer, then you, your country, and your family shall perish. And I promise you, there will be great suffering. What happened to Lord Daykin will then seem very minimal at best."

"I say, sir, your reasoning is quite preposterous!" I started to relax as I realized that this man was probably mentally disturbed. There was no way someone could come up with as crazy as a plan as this. "Just what country do you really believe would have the power to overtake the mighty country of France?!" I struck back.

"England."

* * *

Abigail continued to keep one eye close to the view outside. She would not let any trouble come to her friend or her princess. Francis was becoming impatient with the girl. He knew that something was amiss when he continued to ask where his daughter was, but could not obtain a response.

"Is she in any danger?!" Francis implored. It was just then that Abigail noticed Charlotte walking back towards the castle. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards her king.

"She will be back momentarily your highness. I believe she just stepped outside for a bit of fresh air." Charlotte ran back into the room as quickly as she could, ready to tell Abigail about what she had just encountered.

"Abigail you will never guess what I just...King Francis!" Charlotte exclaimed as she entered her bedchamber.

"Charlotte! I hope that quick breath of air was refreshing for you!" Abigail said as she stood up and joined her friend by the door.

"Right. It was lovely. I was going to say that I uhh...saw some raccoons rustling about in the bushes. Quite the troubled creatures. If you will excuse me it is time for me to dress for bed and I must say I am very tired." Charlotte said. Francis began to felt discouraged as he noticed his daughter quickly trying to get him out of the room.

"Perhaps tomorrow we may spend a bit of time together." He said. Charlotte nodded and bid him goodnight.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed as Francis shut my bedchamber door. My breathing was slowly becoming more relaxed as my skin pressed against the soft bedspread. I couldn't help but wonder if this man's proposal was real. Could it be that it was simply a way of distracting me? My mind continued to plead with me that it was fake, but my heart begged me to see reason, because if it wasn't, my family and my country would suffer. Abigail prepared me for bed and offered to stay the night with me so that I could tell her about my encounter with this mystery man.

"Well you are still here and alive, so that must be a good sign." She began as she pulled the covers up closer to her face.

"I fear none of us will be for much longer if this threat is real. If I don't marry his son and transfer power to England, then he will kill everyone and everything that I hold dear. I cannot let that happen!" I whispered.

"I know you want to protect your family and your country, but you must think of the consequences of both choices. Just because this man says he will spare you and your family, does not mean that he will follow through with his promise. Plus, if England takes control of France, unrest will be in all corners of the nation as it is." She said. I was not going to deny that she was right. Both choices were very risky, but at the same time, this could also just be a joke and nothing is really at stake. It was difficult to know. I knew before I made any decisions I had to try to find the truth. How I would go about doing that, though, was a mystery.

* * *

 **I know this is rather a short chapter, but I hate to keep you all waiting any longer! I hope you have enjoyed it! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Queen of Frary: So sorry to keep you waiting! Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your dying questions! Also, thank you for following and favoriting the story! :)**

 **Guest: I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **Unbreakable1994: Here is more! :D**

 **Cupcakeb236791: Thank you so much for the kind review! I try to make each of my viewers know that they are important and that their opinion matters to me! It is a privilege to get to respond to everyone :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Stacypotterblack: Thank you very much for favoriting my story! I am so glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Susan Viktorija: Thank you for favoriting my story! I appreciate the support :)**

 **We Could Be Stars: Thank you for following and favoriting this story! I am so glad you are enjoying it :)**

 **OldSoul95: Thank you for following and favoriting the story! It means to much to me! :)**

 **TimeLady397: Thank you for following and favoriting my story! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **BookFanatic12: Thank you so much for following this story! :)**

 **Well that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!** **I feel so bad leaving y'all hanging like every single time I publish a new chapter. Soooo I've created an instagram page for sneak peeks and updates on release dates for all of my stories! Feel free to follow me at fanfiction_elking7541 any time you wish! I have kept you waiting long enough. On with the story! :)**

* * *

Mary awoke the next morning with her husband already out of bed and dressed for the day.

"Francis. You never did tell me how it went with Charlotte last night." She said as she rubbed the sleep from her beautiful eyes.

"What? No good morning my darling?" He teased as he sipped on a bit of tea.

"Good morning my love." She said as she gently kissed him on his cheek.

"Charlotte was not to be found when I went to her bed chamber. Abigail said she was out for fresh air, and when she returned she looked awfully confused and...how should I put it...jumpy. She said we could spend some time together today." He replied.

"Well then, let me handle your affairs today. I shall tell them that the king is taking some personal time for today. Go spend some time with Charlotte. I think she needs to get to know you a bit better." Mary replied.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in quite a daze. I wanted to believe that what I had just experienced was a dream, but the man's words that repeated in my head told me otherwise. I cannot believe that I could simply let everything I love be destroyed. I have only now found my real family...I could not let them die by making one insensible decision. I pulled myself out of bed and stared out onto the courtyard below. Servants and guests of the court were bustling about like nothing was out of place, but for me, everything in my head was melting into liquid. I looked over at Abigail, who was still sound asleep in the bed next to me. She seemed so peaceful that I did not dare wake her. I dressed myself appropriately and went down to the kitchens in search of food.

"Princess Charlotte! My goodness we could have brought some breakfast up to you my dear." Mrs. Chatham was possibly the kindest woman I have ever met in my life. She tended to many tasks in the kitchen, but mostly she was a guard to stop me from eating all the goods she had just taken out of the oven.

"I needed to stretch my legs anyhow, I slept quite stiffly last night." I replied as I dipped my finger in some strawberry jam on the counter.

"Well you better not stay here long, I was just upstairs and I believe I heard something about your father looking for you." She said. This must be about last night. Surely he and my mother were not suspicious of me! I was sure that I played it all quite well.

"If King Francis is looking for me I am sure I must be in some kind of trouble." I joked with her.

"You know, dear, he is your father. I'm sure you would be allowed to call him so." She replied. Why I came so easily to call Mary my mother never really crossed my mind, but calling Francis 'father' seemed to be more difficult.

"I shall be on my way then. Good day all!" I said as I hiked up my skirts and ran back up the main steps. Sure enough, there he was outside of the throne room asking my page to alert me that I was needed.

"You asked to see me?" I said as I curtsied to him. He smiled and held out his arm for me to take.

"My dear, it is time we spent some time together. I think a daughter should get to know a bit more about her father besides just the crown on his head. Now, go change your dress and meet me outside by the archery targets in fifteen minutes." He said with a smile. I did as he asked and changed into a more comfortable ensemble. As I made my way out to the targets, I could see that he had already been shooting some by the time I arrived.

"What are we going to be doing?" I asked.

"I am going to teach you how to shoot. I know most ladies never get nor need to acquire that skill, but I think it is something you may need to know one day." He said. I had watched my father in the past shoot his arrows as we hunted for meat in the woods, but never once did I imagine getting to try it out for myself. I took the bow from Francis' hand and picked up an arrow that was laying next to me. Francis adjusted the bow and then helped me to place the arrow in the correct position. "Now, I'm going to let go, but remember to keep your elbow down towards your mouth. It was at least an hour before I actually figured out how to hit the target itself. It was maybe two hours until I came close to hitting the bulls eye. "Alright, Charlotte, one more time. Elbow towards your mouth, make sure your feet are in the correct position, breathe, and shoot. As I released my breath, the arrow glided through the air and hit the exact middle point in the target.

"Well...that went nicely." I said as I smiled at my accomplishment. I found archery to be rather entertaining, and it most definitely took a lot of stress off of my shoulders. I felt as though shooting the target helped me release some of my pent up anger and stress.

"Well from here it looks like we have another sharp shooter in the family." Mary said as she made her way towards us.

"I take that as quite a compliment." I replied.

"Good morning, my darling." She said as she placed a gentle kiss on my head. "Francis I have finished a meeting with several men from the council and there are a few things they would like your signature on if you can spare a moment. They should still be in throne room."

"Of course. We'll pick this up another time." Francis gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and made his way back into the castle.

"As for you I have something I want to discuss with you. Come, lets walk through the grounds and talk." Mary said with a bright smile. I followed her down the main path until we stopped on a stone staircase. "It was here, almost sixteen years ago, that I first felt the pains of what I _thought_ was a miscarriage, but it seems to be a birthday, instead. I am so glad that I can look upon that day with so much less sadness now. Getting to my point, in a week it will be your sixteenth birthday. I know you probably had very modest celebrations growing up, so we would like to know if you would let us host a ball in honor of your birthday." She said. I smiled and hugged her graciously. We had not hosted or attended any events since the death of Lord Daykin, but maybe now was the perfect chance for some much needed joy.

"I would be more than honored at the thought." I said.

"Wonderful! We shall send out invitations immediately!" She replied. I could see this look of pain and happiness glowing from her eyes. The pain of missing the life of your child, but also the happiness of knowing you have one at all. It filled me with such love.

* * *

"Well, well. It seems the little princess is celebrating her sixteenth birthday. This is the perfect opportunity for us to begin our plan, boy."

"I know of my duty uncle, you need not remind me of it every day."

"I can see the doubt in your eyes my young nephew, you must not let the princess' feelings trap you. They are a vile family, and they will fall to the hands of England. Just do as you're told and no harm will come to you. You will go to this party, and you will make the princess fall for you. France and Scotland will be ours at last."

* * *

 **It seems there is an evil plan out to destroy the happy life of our beloved main character! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **EdgeofNothing16: Thank you so much for the kind compliment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Guest: Sorry for the delay on this update! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Sarah Zitter: There are many more things to come for this story! Keep on reading! Thank you for the review! :)**

 **Unbreakable1994: Thank you so much, love! I love seeing your reviews! I promise you there will be more ;)**

 **Queen of Frary: If you screamed when I updated my story I swear that is like the best compliment ever haha! Thank you so much for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned! :)**

 **Kosthbera: Thank you for your review! Hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Princesswitch96: Thank you so much for following and favoriting the story! I am so glad you are liking it so far! :)**

 **ljcarrillo54: Thank you so much for favoriting this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

 **Charlijackson: Thank you so much for favoriting the story! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **Mistycharming: Thank you so much for following the story! :)**

 **ROSE'S TWIN: Thank you so much for the follow! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **Instaswagldj:** **Thank you so much for following the story! :)**

 **AshAscencio:** **Thank you so much for following this story! I am thankful for the support! :)**

 **IfIShouldStay:** **Thank you so much for following! :)**

 **What-is-a-social-life:** **Thank you so much for following the story! I'm so glad you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Junia Grey:** **Thank you so much for following the story! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**BONUS CHAPTER! I did not expect to have this chapter out this soon, but I wanted to get at least a few more in before I head back to school. In case you missed the announcement before...I have started an instagram page for my fanfiction account! It will have sneak peeks and updates on future chapters and stories! So follow me at fanfiction_elking7541 if you so desire! I hope you're ready for this next chapter! Enjoy chapter 14 and I'll see you at the bottom of the page :)**

 **Oh...one more thing. The gown that Charlotte describes in this chapter looks like the one from Season 3 in Episode 5. It's the one Mary is wearing when her and Francis go swimming in the lake. Just to help you imagine it better! On with the story!**

* * *

Francis and I had been spending quite a bit of time together since I took up a love for archery. Most women of the court whispered to one another about my new hobby. I'm sure it must have appeared inappropriate for a young princess, but I could not give them an ounce of care. I grew up splashing in mud puddles and playing in dirt along the water's edge. My upbringing was not that of the princess that I am supposed to be. I was slowly learning as I grew more accustomed to the ways of royalty, but I still had a good ways to go.

"I think I am finally getting the hang of this, Francis." I said as I shot another arrow towards the target.

"I am very impressed with your perseverance. You have become quite skilled." He complimented. It was then that, in my peripheral vision, I saw Abigail running towards us with an eager look on her face.

"Pardon me your majesties, I was wondering if I may borrow the princess for a moment. I have some birthday planning to discuss." She said as she slowly curtsied to the both of us.

"May I be excused?" I asked as I looked to Francis.

"You may, darling. I have some matters to attend to as well. I shall you at dinner this evening." Abigail quickly grasped my hand as she pulled me towards the gardens. As we ran it reminded me of my days as a young child when Abigail and I would race each other to a certain point in the woods. Life is much simpler when you are a child, you are ignorant and naive to the real problems of the world, and that is something I could not understand until now.

We sat and talked for what seem like hours. Abigail had a whole list of things that needed my approval. Everything from the flowers to the food to the music and to the dancing were my decision. I had never had so much weight on my shoulders at one time. I guess I will one day have more responsibilities of heavier importance as the heir to the throne. I could already see from my short time here that my parents handled more than expected.

"How much more?" I asked as Abigail dipped her pen in ink and wrote down a few more notes. I was beginning to exhaust myself.

"There is one last thing we must decide. Your gown. Queen Mary has already said you may pick a new gown for this occasion. I just need kind of a basic design or color that you would prefer." She said. While this task may seem easy to most, it was the hardest decision of all. I knew very little of high fashion and one's regal appearance. Even in Abigail's posh lifestyle I had still not known high quality and beauty until now.

"I want it to reflect who I am. I am part peasant and part royalty. I have grown up in both ways. Maybe something with a brown tint to reflect my humble roots, but with a mix of purple to reflect my royal blood. Also a bit of decoration to enhance the gown itself and make it not so plain. I cannot exactly describe it perfectly, but something along those lines." I told her. She scribbled down some notes and made a small sketch on another sheet of paper.

"Maybe something like this?" She said as she passed me her small sketch.

"Exactly."

* * *

The morning of my birthday I was woken with a large breakfast in bed; special request by my parents, of course. The sun was shining brightly, and a small breeze filled my bed chamber with a calming sensation.

"The Queen Mother wishes to you see your majesty." My page announced through the open door. I nodded to him and bid her to come in the room.

"Ahhh there is my granddaughter! Looking prettier by the day, my dear." Catherine said as she came closer to the bed. She sat down and draped her skirt along the edge of the bedding as to not wrinkle its fine fabric. "For your birthday present I decided to be a bit unconventional. Since you are getting older I am sure your parents will have you married off in no time." Well that was quite blunt. "So to maintain your beauty, I have prepared a set of essential oils and a bit of make up to enhance your features." The page brought in a large wooden trunk with bottles upon bottles of different colored liquids.

"How...thoughtful. Thank you very much." Those were the only words I could stand to muster.

"Well...I must be off. I haven't had my morning drink and there is plenty of new gossip to be heard of." And just like that...she was gone. Catherine's present was the least of my wonders at this moment, though. Would my parents really choose to marry me off this quickly? I had only been at the palace for a few months! I was not prepared for such a commitment.

"Happy birthday my dear Charlotte!" Abigail screamed as she came running into my bedchamber. She jumped on the bed and tackled me with a large hug.

"Thank you! It has already been quite an interesting one to say the least." I said eyeing the wooden box that Catherine had left. Abigail giggled and went to examine the bottles. After I had finished my breakfast, Abigail dressed me and gave me a present of her own. Her gift to me was a hair piece that contained all sorts of precious gems and the finest of silver. "It's beautiful! I shall wear it to the ball tonight." I told her. It was then that we heard the trumpets announce the arrival of a guest, very loudly might I add. Abigail ran to the window and pushed the glass outward to have a better look.

"Charlotte! There is a handsome young man arriving in a carriage at the front of the castle. They have turned the corner and I can no longer see!" I ran over to her and looked out the window.

"Let's try a bed chamber on the front of the castle. We must be able to see from there." Sure enough, Abigail told no lie. A young man, Abigail guessed to be 17 years old, climbed out of an ornately decorated carriage. We pressed our faces to the window to obtain the maximum view. Was Catherine hinting that this could be the man that my parents wanted me to marry? Surely not. Catherine was always filled with the most ridiculous of thoughts. They would never arrange such a thing without telling me.

"The King and Queen require your presence in the throne room your highness." A servant said as she poked her head into the room.

"Of course. Tell them I will be down momentarily." I said as I got down from the window sill and straightened the skirts of my dress.

* * *

I took a deep breath before entering in the throne room, my hands firmly folded and placed in front of me. My parents were seated on their thrones, and in front of them, was the young man in his bowed position.

"Lord Addington may we introduce you to our daughter, Princess Charlotte." Francis said as he held out his hand to turn the young man's attention to my entrance. I curtsied to him, getting a closer look at his face. His hair was a dark brown color and styled much like Francis' brother Bash. His eyes were a piercing green, and seemed to make my heart beat faster as they met my own.

"Your highness." He said in return.

"It's a pleasure my lord." I replied.

"Charlotte, this young man is to be a guest of the court. I expect you will make him feel welcome. Why don't you give him a tour of the palace grounds before we prepare for the ball." My mother said with a bright and welcoming smile.

"I look forward to the company." Lord Addington shot me an uneven smile. What was this feeling growing inside of me?

* * *

"I appreciate the grand tour your majesty. Especially since it is your birthday, it was kind of you to take time out of your day." He said as we walked down towards the water.

"It is no trouble, Lord Addington. My parents are very busy during the day time, so I have plenty of time to myself." I replied. We remained silent for some of the walk. I could not tell whether he was distracted by the pleasant view, or if he simply had nothing to say.

"Princess, I realize that it must be incredibly strange to associate with those of nobility, especially because of your background. So, to make this slightly less awkward, I insist you call me Rylan. That is my given first name." He said. I was not going to lie that this made me slightly more comfortable.

"I appreciate the thought. You are more than welcome to call me Charlotte." I said. We made small chit chat for some time, I was certain he could tell that I was nervous. The male species was not of my expertise. I had only had one encounter with feelings for a male about a year ago, but that was a story for another time. Our talk did not last long before it was time to get ready for my birthday ball. Of course I was informed that Rylan would be attending as a special guest.

"Don't think you can hide things from me, love. I haven't seen that face in a long time, but I would know it anywhere." Abigail said as she finished enhancing my face and began braiding my hair..

"I do not know what you are talking about." I replied sheepishly.

"Don't give me that. I know you think he is handsome." She said. My face turned rosy pink, and that was not from the make up. As Abigail finished putting my hair into a decorative braid, Mrs. Chatham came in with my completed gown. It was exactly as I had pictured. A beautiful shade of purple with a hint of brown color. There was a gold pattern and trim all over the dress. It was overwhelming how beautiful it really was. I stood in front of the mirror in my completed ensemble, not even fully processing that the beauty in front of me...was me. I looked older, more mature, prettier than I ever had before. Mrs. Chatham put her hands on my shoulders, and Abigail smiled in the background of the mirror.

"Go show these people what a real princess is."

* * *

 **Sooo now you have an introduction to Lord Addington...or Rylan as we know him! There is more to come so stay tuned! Don't forget to follow my instagram page at fanfiction_elking7541 for announcements and updates on future chapters and stories! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite as well!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Queen of Frary: Francis and Charlotte's relationship will be slow and gradual, so trust me when I say that it will get better and more involved! Thank you for another kind review! I am so glad you like this story so much! :)**

 **Well, that is all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good evening my lovely readers! I hope you are all having a wonderful week. So I moved back to school recently and my schedule is so crazy! I am working on finding time to write, and this is my first opportunity! So sorry to keep you all waiting, but here is chapter 15! Enjoy and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

Guests were beginning to arrive at the palace as I stepped out of my quarters. I could hear their faint voices whispering and questioning about where I was being hidden until I was presented to the crowd. I knew the anxiousness the guests were probably feeling. Some had seen me before, others had no idea of my appearance, but everyone within hundreds of miles knew of my existence. Of course I was nervous to show myself. I would have to prove to them that I knew what I was doing within my new life, but, also, this was my birthday. Part of me wanted to forget my royal life and just have fun celebrating. There would be plenty of time for that. For now, I needed to focus.

"Your grace." An attendant bowed as I entered the room and stood in front of the closed double doors to the ballroom. I waited for the music to cease and the room to become quiet.

"It is my great honor and pleasure, to welcome you here tonight. We thank you all for being present for our daughters birthday, and we ask that you spend your evening celebrating and dancing in her honor. Now, without further a due, may we present Princess Charlotte of France." Francis said to the crowd before him. The doors were pulled open and applause rang out from the guests. A symphony of curtsies and bows filled the hall. All eyes were on me. I kept my decorum and poise just long enough to make it to the front of the room. "Let us continue our celebration!" My mother said as she raised a glass.

"Happy Birthday, darling!" My parents said as my mother hugged me and Francis kissed the top of my hand.

"Thank you both so much. This all looks so wonderful. Even more than I could have imagined." I replied.

"Your highness'." I turned around to find none other than Lord Addig-I mean...Rylan...standing behind me.

"May I have the honor of the first dance your grace?" He asked as he bowed and held out his hand. I glanced at my parents who both nodded in acceptance.

"You may." I replied with a gentle curtsy. The crowd parted down the middle and made room for us to dance where all could see. Rylan held me close to his chest as we began to move to the music. I had never danced like this before, and I think he knew that considering how much he was leading.

"Y-you dance beautifully." I said as he gave me a quick spin and dip combination. "I have never danced like this before."

"Thank you! And I have never danced like this before either, I mean, I have never danced with a girl who possess so much beauty." He replied.

"You flatter me so, Lord Addington."

"It is my duty to please the princess' heart your majesty."

"You have done so, and quite well I might add." His eyes sparkled as the flicker of the candles caught their deep vibrant, color. I knew that my cheeks were turning rosy red, but I was not going to acknowledge it. As the music began to fade, my mind almost begged the orchestra to continue with their playing. I did not want the dance to end, but like I said, I would never admit these things to anyone else. Several other gentlemen asked me to dance, and I politely accepted, but no other dance could take my mind off the sparks that Rylan and I had created.

The party continued throughout the evening with very little interruption and very few disagreements. Every guest seemed to be honestly enjoying the night. This was indeed a much more joyous party than that of the one where Lord Daykin departed our Earth. As I was saying my farewells after the festivities came to a close, Rylan caught me by the door.

"I hope your birthday was as glorious as you had hoped, princess." He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Thanks to your company it was exactly as I had imagined." I replied with a curtsy.

"A gentlemen who attended slipped me this note in hopes that I would deliver it to your hands. I'm sure it must be some type of birthday blessing. I must be going. May I call on you tomorrow perhaps?"

"That would be very kind of you." I said as I took the note from his hands and said my goodbyes. I bid my parents goodnight and many thanks before Abigail escorted me to my room. I could not stop smiling. I knew that whoever this young man was, he had captured my full and undivided attention. As soon as I saw my bed I hiked up my skirts and got a running start to collapse onto the soft fabric.

"Well, it seems that you had a pleasant evening." Abigail said with a smirk crawling across her face.

"Oh do hold your tongue Abigail! We all know how many suitors line up to even take one glimpse at you, surely I can have one young man without being teased." I said with a chuckle.

"As you wish your royal pain in the behind." Abigail said as she laughed and pulled out my nightgown from its drawer. It was then that I realized I was still holding the note that Rylan gave me. I tore the seal off the crinkled sheet of paper and unfolded it.

 _You would do well to remember my previous words.  
_ _No one is safe until you comply with my request.  
Meet me in the south garden tomorrow night and we will discuss further.  
Remember, time is running out to make up your mind. Tick tock, little princess.  
Oh, and happy birthday._

* * *

 **It seems this is only just the beginning! What will Charlotte do? Will she accept the request to save her family, even if it costs her to not marry the man she might love? What happens next? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! Remember to follow/favorite and R &R! **

**Shoutouts:**

 **Davisp81: Thank you for following and favoriting! I really appreciate the support! :)**

 **LittleMissSarcasm14: Thank you for following! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **DPBLACK: Thank you very much for following and favoriting! I'm really glad you are enjoying the story! :)**

 **Queen of Frary: I promise I am not trying to make you lose your vocal chords hahaha! And that's the point we all have this love-hate relationship with Catherine! Hope you loved this chapter! :D**

 **Kosthbera: I hope this chapter finds you in safety and that it brings a bit of comfort! 3**

 **That looks like all for tonight my dear readers! Remember to follow my instagram page at fanfiction_elking7541 for exclusive updates and sneak peaks! Until next time my dears! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovely viewers! I am so sorry for my sudden disappearance as of late. I have been struggling with some personal issues that have pretty much kept me down all the time. Writing has and is a lovely and welcome distraction.**

 **An announcement as well! Go follow my instagram page at fanfiction_elking7541 for sneak peaks and updates! THERE WILL BE CHARACTER CONTESTS TOO! If you are interest in being a part of this story, go follow!**

 **So, without further delay, here is chapter 16! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

My head was a complex mix of happiness and anxiousness as I attempted to drift into a deep sleep. I was ecstatic about my first real birthday celebration, I enjoyed Lord Addington's company, and I was able to dance to my hearts content, but I was still haunted with the words of the note I was given. I could not let my family be harmed, but how far was I willing to go to protect them? I was still a new addition to the royal family. I continued to toss and turn between my sheets, but sleep soon took over my thoughts.

"Good morning your highness! It is time to awaken!" I was startled by a young maid with a bubbly personality coming into my room. The sun's rays leaked out from behind my curtains, and I knew it was morning. I sat up slowly and watched as the maid placed a silver tray on my dressing table. "Are you ready to dress, your majesty, or would you like to eat your breakfast first?"

"I believe I shall require a bath before I do anything else. Where is my lady?" I asked.

"Miss Abigail has gone to visit her family and sends her apologies. She should be back in time for dinner this evening," the maid replied. I nodded and proceeded to slide out of my bed. It was not like Abigail to take off on a trip with such short notice, but I am sure she had her reasons. As soon as the warm bath water touched my skin, I felt my muscles immediately relax.

"What does my day consist of as of this moment?" The maid scurried to the bath area with a small piece of paper in her hand.

"It seems that you are fairly open to do as you wish," she replied. I was certainly relieved. Surely I could stay in this bath all day long and no one would miss me. I sunk further into the water, but began to feel my head become light and my vision, blurry. Perhaps I should have eaten my breakfast first.

"Hand me one of those biscuits on the silver tray if you would," I said to the girl. I heard no footsteps going to the tray. She was simply standing in the corner staring at me. She uncrossed her arms and took a few steps closer to me, her happy smile slowly turning into a smirk. She picked up her skirts and sat down next to me. I was sure I could see a red glint in her eye as she did so.

"Silly princess. You musn't be so quick to trust people." I tried to lift myself from the bath, but she whipped out a knife from her apron before I could do so. "Oh no no, you will be staying right here. Don't worry. The poison in your bath will kill you quickly," she laughed. I tried to scream for help, but the sharp blade against my neck buried deeper into my skin when I moved. Parts of my body began to feel numb, and I was rapidly loosing consciousness.

"Your majesty, a Lord Addington is requesting an audience," my page announced as he knocked on the bedchamber door. The girl seemed frightened at the idea of being caught, so much to the point that her grip on the blade loosened as the guard spoke. With my last bit of energy I knocked the knife out of her hand and screamed. With one swoop she scooped up the knife and swiped it against my right arm, causing me to shriek in the pain that I could feel. She fled, to where, I do not know. The last thing I heard were the doors to my room opening, and then everything turned black.

* * *

When I awoke hours later, I could not move my arm due to the intense pain I felt when I tried to move. I opened my eyes enough to see that it was bandaged from my wrist up to my shoulder. My stomach felt utterly nauseous, and I could not seem to wrap my mind around what had happened. To my left, my mother's head lay on my top comforter. She was obviously asleep as she was breathing rather heavily. I stirred in the bed and attempted to sit up.

"No, darling you must not sit up. You need rest," my mother said as her slumber was interrupted.

"I am perfectly alright," I insisted. Of course, though, I was not alright. I was weak and had very limited movement. My mother adjusted my pillows and helped me sit up as much as possible. "I surely thought I was dead. What happened?"

"Lord Addington and the guard got you out of the bath after you lost consciousness. Several other guards went after the woman, but she was not to be found. We will have extra security posted outside of your chambers at all times until she is found."

"And the bath?"

"It was indeed poisoned. Your grandmother tried something very similar to that sort of attack back when she disliked me. I am having her observe some of the poison remnants to see if they are of any similar match." Her voice stuttered as she spoke. She must have been by my side all day. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her crown sat lopsided on her head from where she had been laying down.

"We have a match!" Catherine bolted through the doors and held up a small jar in her hand. "The two types of poisons are identical," she said as my mother ran over to her and observed the jar. "The herbs I used were imported from Italy, right outside from Medici territory."

"We must tell Francis about this. He may have some thoughts on our next course of action. Try to rest now, my dear. We will come check on you again shortly." My mother and Catherine scurried into the hallway to find King Francis.

* * *

Evening was looming over the castle. I had to go to the south garden when it became dark, but with my injuries, I did not know how I would accomplish such a task. The guards would not let me out of their sight, and my parents would surely be checking on me throughout the night.

"Lord Addington wishes to see you mam," a guard said from the doorway.

"Of course. Let him come in," I replied. Rylan stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Now that I have seen you with my own eyes will I believe that you are alright. You put up quite a fight," he said as he sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"It will take more than one murder attempt to do away with me," I chuckled. "My mother told me you helped me after I lost consciousness. I owe you many thanks."

"I was just happy that I was there to help," he replied. I suddenly became aware of the clock ticking on my bedside table. The sun had almost set. I needed to get to the gardens.

"Rylan...I need you to do me one more favor..."

* * *

 **I know it is not the longest chapter, but I still hope that you enjoyed reading it! Please remember to R and R and follow/favorite if you have not already! Also, don't forget to go follow the instagram page!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Guest: Here is your 'more!'**

 **Queen of Frary: I hope that especially this chapter does not make you lose your vocal chords lolol**

 **Queen-Marauders: Here is more! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, thank you very much for following and favoriting the story!**

 **Amandy RD: Thank you so much for favoriting the story! I am so glad you are enjoying it so far!**

 **Queen Mo-Freakin: Thank you so much for following and favoriting the story! I really appreciate the support!**

 **PCV123: Thank you very much for favoriting the story! I really appreciate it!**

 **Bethanne Hanshaw: Thank you so much for following the story! It means a lot to me!**

 **Ravenclaw Queen16: Thank you so much for following the story! I am so pleased you are enjoying it!**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight. Until next time my dears!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you are all having a fantastic week and looking forward to the weekend. Before I get started I wanted to clear something up for you all. I have been getting lots of questions about Francis and Charlotte's relationship. I have made them distant on purpose. I don't want to give too much away, but Francis will be playing a more active role here soon, but it is vital to the story that things go the way they currently are. For all of you Francis lovers out there, do not fret! Okay, on that note...let's get on with the next chapter. See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and slid to the edge. I watched Rylan's concerned expression change to complete worry as he realized what I was trying to do. I was not going to continue sitting in this bed while those I love are in danger. I had to get to the south gardens and meet this mystery man.

"Princess, you really should get back into bed! You have been through quite the dramatics today," he said as he gently placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me from fully standing.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"It depends of the level of danger that this secret may bring about."

"Whatever may happen, you must trust my judgement. I know what I am doing and I will go through with my decisions as I so please. So, you can either help me, or go home." The boy in front of me seemed surprised at my ultimatum. I was not usually a direct type of person, but he could tell from my tone that I was serious. I reached for the crumpled up piece of paper that he had handed me last night. In this moment I realized how much I took my own health for granted. I struggled to reach the side table only a few inches away from me. Once I was finally able to grasp the paper, I handed it to him and told him to read its contents.

"Have you told their majesties about this?!"

"If I had, why would I be asking you to keep this a secret. No one must know. I will only go to them if I cannot handle the situation. I must get to those gardens, and you shall be my escort," I told him. I asked a maid to help me change into a simple frock, telling her that my legs were becoming stiff and I needed to take a walk. With Rylan as my escort, I could not be argued with. The clock was ten minutes away from striking midnight. I figured that it would take me that long to simply get down the stairs and outside.

"I have a terribly uncomfortable feeling about this, princess," Rylan expressed as we neared the edge of the south gardens. "What if this man is dangerous?"

"Then I shall have you to protect me. Nothing will go wrong I believe he simply wants to talk," I replied. It was only moments later that a man in a long, black cape emerged from the bushes. I could feel Rylan standing up straight next to me, as he was trying to appear intimidating to the masked man before us.

"I see my little princess has brought herself a friend. That is wonderful, for he will be another set of ears to hear what I have to say. I see from your injuries that you received my little warning?" Rylan's fists were clenched together as we both realized who sent the maid to kill me.

"Why am I not surprised to find that you tried to kill me."

"Oh no, dearest, I was not trying to kill you. I was only trying to get your thick head to understand the consequences for defying me. It was merely a warning for the future. You must always follow my instructions, or more suffering is what I will be forced to give."

"What now must I do for you. I already understand that you wish for me to marry your son so that power will be transferred to your family. What more could you want?!" I demanded. Rylan reached for my hand and gave it a slight squeeze, to calm me down as best as possible.

"My, my, we are quite antsy this evening aren't we? This transfer of power is to be gradual, princess, and for that to happen I need to gain control town by town. What I need from you are plans for your father's estates, especially those used for housing nobles."

"What on earth would you need building plans for? Why not just go in and kill them if that is your plan!" I shouted.

"I do not plan to kill them immediately, love. I need to gain their trust, convince them that the monarchy needs to fall. If they do not agree, well then I may have to take some drastic measures," the man replied.

"How dare you talk to the princess that way! And much less threaten the monarchy! That will be-"

"I suggest you not open that mouth of your boy. This is a conversation for the princess and I. I suggest you stay within your boundaries," he said, then turning to face me, "You have five days, princess. I will make contact before then." The man disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Rylan assisted me back to my bed chamber, insisting to the guard that he stay with me until I fell asleep. His face was as white as a sheet. I thought he would pass out right in the middle of my bedchamber floor. I quickly changed and gently lifted myself back into the bed. He pulled one of my cushioned chairs over to the side of my bed and sighed as he sat down.

"Do you need a drink of water? We do not need any more health issues in this castle tonight," I said with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I will pass. I am simply trying to process all that I heard tonight," he replied. We decided that tonight would not be the night to discuss what was happening. I needed to sleep and rest so that my wounds would heal.

I tossed and turned throughout the night. My mind was racing with a million thoughts. Ideas would pop into my head, but they would quickly be dismissed as I picked out flaws. I was frightened for my family, even though I may tend appear un-bothered by the situation. I only slept a few hours before I saw the sun peek through my curtains. It was then that I heard the sound of heavy breathing next to me. Rylan lay on my couch near the fireplace, sound asleep. He must have insisted he stay with me last night.

 _The clock is ticking, little princess._

No matter how hard I tried, I could not escape these words. I had four days to do as the man asked, or more people would suffer for the sake of the crown. I lifted myself up and went to sit beside the sleeping Rylan. It was that moment that I realized I needed help. I could not face this on my own, no matter how much I believed I could. I traced a few of the freckles on his hand and smiled.

 _I need your help, Rylan._

* * *

 **So, kind of a short chapter and not much happening, but necessary to set up the next part of the story. Rylan knows Charlotte's secret now! Will he help her, or is he playing a different game? Keep reading to find out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to R and R and follow/favorite! Also, go follow the Instagram page at fanfiction-elking7541 because I will be doing a character contest within in the next few days!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Queen Marauders: Thank you so much you are very sweet! 3**

 **Elder441: Thank you so much for your kind review! There will be much more to come for Francis and Charlotte! Also, thank you for following and favoriting the story! I really appreciate the support!**

 **Queen of Frary: Trust me there will be PLENTY more of Francis and Mary and Francis and Charlotte as well! Francis is one of my favorite characters for real.**

 **StelenaClaceLover09: Thank you so much for your kind review I really appreciate it!**

 **Betty69742: Thank you so much for following this story! I really appreciate the support!**

 **Elai Doolittle: Thank you very much for favoriting this story! I am so happy that you are enjoying** **it so far!**

 **Greyandmint: Thank you so much for following the story! I really appreciate it!**

 **Jilly98: Thank you very much for following the story! I really appreciate the support!**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all my lovely readers. I can't believe it has been so long since I posted the last chapter! We recently had a death in our family, making it very difficult to find the time to sit in front of my computer and write. I appreciate your patience with me! I shall keep you waiting no longer, so here is chapter 18! I will see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

 **MARY'S POV**

The past few weeks have been hectic. Between the murder of Lord Daykin, and my own daughter's violent assault, I can barely keep my head straight. It took all that was within me to leave Charlotte for the night. I wanted to stay by her bedside in case she may have the slightest concern, but I knew that she needed her rest. It would be the only way to heal. I was grateful to have trusted guards to keep a watchful eye on her. I lay in bed with my eyes plastered open.

"Mary. You still look exhausted," my husband said as he rolled over in the bed to face me. I pulled the sheets closer to my face and turned my body to him.

"I had some trouble sleeping. My mind kept wandering to Charlotte," I replied. Francis smiled and brushed a piece of stray hair out of my eyes.

"Must I remind you that you went through a similar ordeal with my mother? Our daughter is just as strong as her mother. I'm sure it's nothing she can't handle."

"That is what worries me most, Francis. I would never want her to go through the same struggles that I did. She deserves more than to sit around this castle and fear for her safety, especially when she is in her own bedchamber."

"We will find out what is happening, Mary. Try not to fret," Francis replied.

"Francis...what did you say about this situation being similar to that of your mother?" I asked with a spark of a thought in my mind.

"I said that you went through a similar ordeal at the hands of my mother."

"You're right. The bath poisonings and sudden deaths are all too uncanny. Do you think perhaps she had something to do with this?" I questioned with intensity.

"Surely not. She has not been a threat for years, now." I thought for a moment, searching for some sort of explanation of why my daughter and I were experiencing these issues. Then, it struck me. Just because Catherine may no longer be up to her antics, it does not mean someone from the same area as she would not have access to the same poisonings and methods of violence. It seems I will be having a long discussion with my mother-in-law this evening.

* * *

 **POV SHIFT**

"You risk the girl's lack of suspicion by coming to me, boy." Rylan shifted in his chair as the man spoke.

"She knows nothing of me. She is resting after the recent events and I told her I would return to her shortly after I am finished getting some fresh air," he replied.

"And you are quite sure she suspects nothing of your intentions?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"It seems we have little time for idle chatter then, shall we proceed to the main subject of business? What is your progress?"

"I have had no time to gain her affections. She has been completely occupied with the short time span given for her 'tasks.' She must be given more time to breathe, more time to spend with me. I need to catch her off guard. If not, I'm afraid my job in the castle may be useless," Rylan explained. The man across from him gingerly sat at his desk, shuffling through various papers and books that cluttered the top. He pulled out a small, neatly drawn timeline that outlined his plan of action. The silence in the room made Rylan uncomfortable.

"If it is time you must have, then time you shall receive. Every moment must be spent ensuring the success of your task. I will not have you fail me. I will send with you a note, adjusting the timeline of what she must do for our cause. In that expansion you will waste no time in making your intentions known to the princess. You know the consequences if your failure comes to fruition," the man replied.

"Yes I am aware. If I may be excused now, I must return to the princess' side before she questions my long absence."

"Of course. The note will be delivered to her bedchamber promptly. Be sure you are present when it arrives." Rylan nodded his head in response, giving a quick bow to the man and exiting the room.

* * *

 **CHARLOTTE'S POV**

I was becoming quite stuffy in the confines of my room. The maid's checked on me every half an hour or so, but I was beginning to miss Rylan's company. He told me he was going to step out for some time to change and get some fresh air, but it had been a few hours, and I was becoming impatient. I was about to call for one of my maid's as soon as my mother entered the room.

"How are you feeling, my darling?" she asked as she placed a gentle hand on my head.

"I am feeling fine, Mother, just getting a bit stuffy in this room," I replied.

"I know, but we must be cautious until we find out the intensity of the situation," she said. It was then that my page announced Rylan's arrival to my room.

"Your majesty, I think I have the perfect remedy for Princess Charlotte," Rylan said to my mother as he entered the room. She stood, accepting his respectful bow.

"Lord Addington, how kind of you to tend to my daughter's discomfort. What do you suggest?"

"If you feel well enough, would you care to join me for a small stroll outside? The fresh air is lovely today and you the guards will be watchful of us. No harm will come to you," Rylan said. I looked over at my mother, who seemed pleased with the boy standing next to her.

"If it's alright with you, Mother, I think I shall accept Lord Addington's offer. A stroll outside sounds like a wonderful dose of medicine," I said.

"That sounds lovely. I will call the maid and have her dress you for your walk," she insisted. While the idea of taking a break and relaxing was a beautiful thought, I was somewhat surprised that Rylan was not taking a more proactive part in helping me determine a next course of action. Perhaps we were going to discuss such plans on our stroll? With help from several servants, I was finally able to make my way outside. I met Rylan on the stone overlook outside of the palace. The chilled breeze and crashing ocean waves calmed my uptight nerves.

"You know I heard a rumor about this spot," Rylan said as I approached him.

"I'm intrigued, go on," I replied. He traced his fingers along the ridges of the stone. His hands were large and course, making a noticeable contrast to my relatively delicate and small hands.

"I once heard that this is the very spot where Queen Mary told King Francis of her pregnancy. That once small baby is seemingly in my presence as we speak," he said. I had never heard of such a thing, but I had no reason to doubt his words. I would have loved to see Francis' face when she told him of her pregnancy. That must have been a joyous occasion, but it was then that I remembered the origins of my birth. They thought I was dead, that I was not able to survive such a premature upbringing. That is a moment I would not wish to remember.

"I cannot say that I am surprised at that rumor. If there is indeed truth in it then I'm sure that was a joyous occasion. I'm just sorrowful that it took so long to resolve itself when it took a turn for the worse. No young parents should have to go through that, especially a royal family," I said. I sat down on the wall to gain a better view of the waters. I noticed Rylan watching me through my peripheral vision. "Do I fascinate you, Lord Addington?"

"Would you ever want to have children in the future, princess?" he asked.

"Of course. As future queen it will be my responsibility to bear children."

"Naturally it is such a duty, but if you were still in the village with your adoptive parents, would that still be something you would want?" I thought for a moment. My life had taken such drastic changes, I suppose I had never thought about the idea. I assumed it was expected of me.

"I can't imagine that there would any woman who would not want to have children. Now I cannot say that I would want a large family, but I would indeed be fond of the idea of a quaint size," I explained. "Why the sudden curiosity? Shouldn't we be discussing more important matters?"

"I just realized I know very little about you," he said. It was then that a servant interrupted our conversation. He was carrying a silver platter with a single letter addressed to me laying on the top. I rarely received letters, and when I did it was usually from the village, but this was not that sort of letter. It was sealed with black wax, and a crest that I did not recognize. I analyzed the handwriting, it too being foreign to me.

"What does it say?" Rylan questioned.

"I have received an extension from the man in the garden. I now have a fortnight to complete what he has asked of me," I said.

"Why the sudden generosity in time? He seemed very specific when we saw him last," he added.

"I am every bit as curious, Rylan, but I shall not question it. I shall simply be keeping my eye on things. A very...very close eye."

* * *

 **So you learn a bit more about Rylan in this chapter! I will be dedicating an entire chapter later on for his back story, but that will not be until I reveal his purpose in Charlotte's life. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite**

 **Go follow me on instagram for sneak peeks and updates at stories_elking7541**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Queen of Frary: You are very sweet! I will make you responsible for coming with their ship name so we can use it as a hashtag haha! ;) Thank you so much for your kind review!**

 **Queen Marauders: I am so glad that you were anticipating this update! Thank you so much for leaving me a review! :)**

 **Hanshaw24: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! I am so glad to know you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Elai Doolittle: Thank you so much for favoriting this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

 **Jaydog2000: Thank you so much for following this story! I am happy to know you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Sia Sia Kafe: Thank you for following my story! I really appreciate your kind support! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Good evening to all of my lovely viewers! Long time no see!**

 **First thing's first...shoutout to on of my lovely viewers (Queen of Frary) for decreeing a ship name for Charlotte and Rylan! They shall now and forever be known as #Charlan! I love it so much thank you for your amazing contribution to this story :D**

 **Secondly, for this next chapter and chapter 20 I am going to give you all a break from the constant drama...*insert applause here*...no? Okay...**

 **This chapter and the next will have plenty of Rylan and Charlotte fluff, and you will get a bit of insight into Rylan's back story so that you can learn more about him!**

 **Without further hesitation, here is chapter 19! I hope you all enjoy and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

 **PS...don't forget to follow my instagram at stories_elking7541 for sneak peeks, updates, contests, and more!**

* * *

The days drifted away slowly, and soon I found myself utterly bored on a Wednesday afternoon. I felt as though I had accomplished nothing. Abigail struggled to keep me in bed and entertained so that I would not strain myself too heavily, but I was becoming increasingly frustrated by the minute. I had plans to attend to, and a kingdom and family to save from the clutches of England.

"Abigail, you must tell my mother to let me out of this room. I am becoming more anxious by the day to be up and about once again," I complained to her as I sat on the cool floor beside the fireplace with a book in my hand.

"Have Rylan and I not done our duties of keeping you entertained? Your words hurt me, your highness," she teased. I rolled my eyes and tossed my book in her direction so that it hit her on the shoulder. She laughed and picked up the book off the ground.

"Don't be so dramatic, my dearest Abigail. You and Lord Addington have done a marvelous job, but I promise I am in good health and ready to resume my duties. It is long overdue that I return to a normal routine," I insisted.

"Very well. I shall place your urgent request in the hands of your parents and see what becomes of it," she replied with laugh.

"No need to do so, Lady Abigail. The request has already been approved!" Rylan announced as he entered the room. He had a small sack with him which he placed on the ground during his entry. Abigail scooted over on the love seat to make room for him to join our company.

"Would you care to explain that sudden outburst?" I inquired.

"The queen has given me permission to accompany you on a small getaway to the countryside. We all thought it would be beneficial for your health to take a bit of leave and find some relaxation away from the palace," he explained. Abigail turned her head, giving me a puzzled look before turning her body to face Rylan. Isn't resting what I've been endlessly doing for the past few days? What good would resting in a different atmosphere do for me?

"How in heavens name did you manage to gain King Francis' approval for this little excursion?! He does not always readily agree to such things, especially when it involves his daughter," she asked with urgency.

I did not have to even ask such a question. I knew that my mother must have persuaded him to agree, no matter how much he would attempt to protest against her. Ever since I was reunited with my family they have kept me under close eye. When I brought up such a topic a day or so prior, Abigail reminded me of how long I had been away. They thought I was dead, or nonexistent to be entirely specific. It was as if I had come back from the dead, and they wanted to protect my life as much as possible. I couldn't blame them for wanting to keep me healthy, comfortable, and safe. They wanted what was best for me. I understood that, unlike most children.

"It seems the queen overruled her husband on this matter," he replied.

"Charlotte, how close are you with your father? It does not seem as though you have spent much time together," Abigail asked. I fidgeted with the edge of my skirts and pointed my eyes towards the ground. It was true, we had not spent much time together since my arrival. If I was being entirely truthful, I was naturally closer to my mother. We spent plenty of time together and she took the time to learn my personality. King Francis, on the other hand, spent most of his time tending to his royal tasks. Of course, it is expected of a king to be constantly detained, but we simply didn't interact much outside of gatherings and other events. In no way does that diminish my love for him as my biological parent, it just makes it a bit more difficult for me to see him as my father. There were a few times we had tried to bond, but I felt as though we just did not have the time to become close.

"It is true that I do spend more time with my mother. My father simply has so many tasks and responsibilities we are just not able to get to know one another on a more permanent basis. Maybe one day that will change and we will become closer," I responded. Abigail could see the difficulty I was having in talking about the situation, so she did not press me for any more information. "On a different topic, when are we supposed to be leaving for our little adventure?"

"This evening if you so wish it. Their majesties have sent word to the servants in the cottage to prepare it for our visit, so we may leave whenever you deem it fit," Rylan said.

"Well, in that case, I should start packing some of my belongings. Abigail, would you please help with me with that?"

"Your highness. Please pardon my interruption, but your presence is requested in the king's study right away," the guard outside my door announced.

"You go ahead. I will stay here and pack your things," Abigail suggested.

"If you will both excuse me."

I made my way to the other end of the palace at a slow but steady pace. My health may have improved, but I was still somewhat tired at times. Several members of the court would whisper to one another as I walked through the main hall. No one knew the real reason of my absence over the course of these few days. Some thought I caught a terrible fever, such as my late half-brother. Others spread rumors of pregnancy, or that I was sent back to the village to live out the rest of my days. Extreme as they may be, I did enjoy a good laugh from what I had heard. I performed a soft pattern of knocks on the door before I was granted entry by the guard standing by.

"You sent for me?" I said as I peeked my head through the door. Francis was sitting at his desk with some maps scattered in front of him.

"Yes, I did. Please have a seat. I just wanted to talk to you about something," he said. He gathered up the various maps and placed them in a pile on the corner of his desk. He then folded his hands together and leaned forward in his chair to be closer to me. "I wanted to talk to you about your time of leave with Lord Addington."

"I was somewhat surprised that you agreed to let him accompany me as we do not know him that well," I said in response.

"Your mother insisted he go with you so you would not be alone. He's a fine young man from a respectable family, but I just want you to be careful, Charlotte,"

"What might I need to be cautious of?" I asked.

"Your mother and I trust you completely. We know you would not make any hasty decisions without discussing it with us first. Just don't let your emotions get ahead of you. You are a beautiful young girl and I know that many young men will desire to have you as their own. Whether it be for your station or for your true self, you need to decipher that for yourself," he explained. His words seemed strained, as if he was having a difficult time relaying this conversation to me.

"To be clear, you are saying if Lord Addington asks me to marry him, that I proceed with caution and determine what I think is right and just," I re-iterated.

"Yes that is what I am saying..." he hesitated.

"Is there something else you mean to tell me?" He got up from his chair and motioned for me to stand up. He came around to my side of the desk and placed his hands on my shoulders to look at me for a moment. He observed my features and placed a small kiss on my head.

"I see so much of my younger self in you. Just promise me you will be careful while you are away, my darling. Don't let anyone take advantage of you. You are worthy of every treasure in the world, royal or not," he said.

"I promise I will be careful. I will not be gone long," I assured him. I said my goodbyes to him as well as my mother and made my way back to my room. Abigail had finished packing by the time I returned. After a quick change into some more comfortable clothing, I was ready to depart.

* * *

The ride was course and bumpy as the carriage barreled down the roads. I was thankful for my comfortable riding clothes as I do not think my upset stomach could have stood being constrained in a corset. Rylan had been strangely quiet throughout the journey, even though we had only been traveling for several hours.

"How far away is this cottage, again?" I asked him as the carriage hit another hole in the street.

"We have been traveling for some three hours, so perhaps another half of an hour to a full hour. I told you it was in the countryside," he reminded me. "I promise you will enjoy it once we arrive. There is a pleasant stream next to the house, a rose garden in the back, and a small town that you are welcome to peruse as much as you'd like."

"While it all sounds lovely, I just cannot help thinking about more important things. We only have a week and a half left of time before the anonymous garden man expects me to deliver him estate plans," I said.

"We will have time to complete everything, I promise, but for now, you must take this time to enjoy yourself," he said. I stretched my legs out and placed them in the empty spot next to where Rylan was sitting. After a small nap, and a much less rough portion of road later, we arrived at the cottage. Rylan stepped out of the carriage and reached out his hand for me to take.

"Your highness, welcome to your new little corner of paradise."

* * *

 **Who's ready for some shoutouts?!**

 **Queen of Frary: Don't be shy to be over the top haha! I am too and that's why I enjoy writing so much :D**

 **Guest: Rylan is kind of painted as the bad guy right now isn't he? Especially considering we know nothing about the mystery man in the gardens, but is he really evil? Or is he good? I guess we will just have to find out together ;)**

 **Elder441: Thank you so much for your kind compliments on my chapters! Honestly, I think we are all rooting for Charlotte and Rylan at this point! Keep reading to find out what happens next! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good evening my lovely readers! Are we ready for a little bit of a fluffy chapter? This one is one of my favorites, and I swear I must be drawing out their little vacation as long as possible haha. I enjoy giving my characters a bit of a breather and just letting them 'be' for a few chapters! I shall keep you waiting no longer! Enjoy chapter 20 and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

Rylan was in no way joking when he said the cottage was in the countryside. We were surrounded by forest and beautiful plains of grass as far as the eye could see. When I first thought of the cottage, I imagined it to be a few small rooms, decorated luxuriously of course, but still quaint. I now blame my assumptions on my upbringing. I would never consider this beautiful house to be a quaint cottage, but more of a manor. The outside was built with smooth, gray stone and candle-lit lanterns near the front entrance. It was at least three floors, with a single tower on the west side. It had a covered shelter for the carriage to drive underneath in case of unfortunate weather, as well.

"So this is what royals deem to be a 'cottage' type of home?" I asked Rylan as he stepped out of the carriage and held out his hand to me. I gathered my skirts and lightly stepped onto the gravel driveway, my boots crunching as I shifted my weight.

"Is this not a cottage in your mind, your highness?" he questioned.

"I expected a cottage to be simple and quaint and a few rooms, but this...this is a manor house. It is surely beautiful," I said as I admired the exterior of the building.

"Well I believe you will find the interior much to your liking as well, princess," he smiled. He held out his arm and escorted me into the house. I giggled as I felt the gravel catch in my cape as we walked. While the walls very much coordinated with the outside of the house, the floors, furnishings, and accessories were simple compliments. Shades of light blue, pale grays, and golds were found in every room. I handed my cape to the servants and walked into the foyer.

"Rylan this is exquisite. How long will we be staying?" I asked.

"A few days, perhaps four or five, however long you wish," he said as he wiped some mud off of his boots. "There are several beautiful gardens in the back if you wish to explore or plant anything or tend to them in any way. Abigail had mentioned to me how much you enjoyed keeping your garden back home. I think I will retire to rest before it is time to eat. The servants will help you to your quarters, as well," he instructed.

"That's lovely to know. I'll see you for dinner," I added. With a small bow and smile he disappeared into one of the back rooms.

"Your highness. I am Feyre and I am honored to be your ladies maid for your stay. Please, let me show you to your room," she said with a graceful curtsy. I followed the woman up the staircase to the third floor. She was leading me up one more small staircase, to the tower. "These will be your quarters, your highness. Please ring for me if you should require my assistance," she said. I nodded and thanked her for her instruction. With a giddy grin crawling on my lips, I pushed open the double doors to a beautiful bed chamber. It was smaller than my room at the palace, of course, but no less beautifully decorated. The bed was draped with white satin canopies and fresh pale blue sheets with a white and gold bed spread. The fire was lit, creating a dazzling reflection of the gold trim on same pale color on the walls. A small, circular window on the far side of the room overlooked one of the gardens.

"Absolutely breath taking," I said out loud.

I insisted on unpacking my own clothes, not really knowing what things Abigail may have placed in my bags. Believe it or not, Abigail had managed to sneak in two of my old, plain dresses from my time in the village. She must have known that I would use them for gardening. I won't lie that I felt more at ease as I let the simple fabric slide over my skin. It was in no way soft like the dresses from the palace, but it was familiar, and far less heavy. I would feel no regrets in enjoying myself this afternoon. I untied my elegantly styled hair and let it fly freely. I managed to put it in a simple braid on the side. The flowers and plants were even more vibrant up close, but they needed some tending to in the way of weeds. I muddied my dress, my cheeks, and my once neat braid was now made into a loose tie with strands of hair straying in all different directions. It was all together lovely and normal feeling. After an hour or so of pulling weeds, I realized that I would need a bucket to water the plants.

"Rylan! I'm so glad I ran into you!" I said as I ran into the foyer searching for help. Rylan strolled into the room with a book under his arm. His eyes grazed to the muddy footprints on the floor behind me, his whole face shifting into a disgusted structure. "Can you tell me where they keep the buckets for watering the garden? I can get them myself I just do not know my way around,"

"Miss I shall forgive you just this once, but no servant is to ever call me by my given name! You would do well to remember your station in this house unless you wish to be replaced," he said. I was entirely confused as he directly demanded the respect his title deserved. He usually did not wish for me to address him properly, except for when we were out in society. It was then that I realized why he was talking to me in such a way.

"Oh goodness me. Rylan it's me...Princess Charlotte," I laughed. I pushed my hair back and attempted to wipe some of the mud off of my face. He looked closer and it suddenly struck him what he had done.

"I feel like a fool! I cannot apologize enough for that mistake, princess. Please forgive me!" he said. His cheeks began to turn bright red with embarrassment.

"My appearance must be a sight. I must apologize as well for not telling you of my plans. It was an honest mistake," I said.

"I will help you with the water buckets to make up for my sudden outburst," he said as he lead me back outside.

"I suppose I can't say no to that," I smiled. After filling two buckets of water we made our way back to the garden. I taught him how to poor the water on the plants so that they would absorb the maximum amount of nutriance. "If you pour it as close to the roots as possible it will catch more of the water," I said to him. He squirmed as he realized that he had gotten his left trouser leg wet, but he continued pouring just so. "That's perfect," I said. He glanced down at his leg and sighed. "I promise, water will dry and mud can be removed," I teased.

"You're a natural at this," he said as we took a small walk around the grounds to cool ourselves down.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. My adoptive father taught me to garden. He would plant various crops and I would plant flowers for my mother. Every once in a while she would let me take some to the village to hand out to our neighbors. It made me happy when they would smile and thank me for the gift. It was as if I had the ability to add a bit of color to their day," I recalled.

"That was very kind of you. I'm sure the villagers appreciated such a gesture," he replied. He gently reached for my hand and caressed my thumb with his own. "You're remarkable," he expressed. I didn't try to pull away, I had no reason to want to. I remembered my father's words to be cautious and not let my emotions take over my better judgement, but in no way did I feel that Rylan was a threat to my emotions. If anything he made me feel...happy...safe...and perhaps content. We enjoyed each other's company.

"You flatter me," I replied with a small blush on my cheeks.

"I only speak the truth. I will not hide my true intentions with you, Charlotte. I want to get to know you and who you are. I want to be closer to you if you will let me," he paused and looked at me longingly.

"Perhaps that can be arranged," I said as I let my lips curl into a smile. "But for now, we must go prepare for dinner."

* * *

 **Yep...I'm gonna stretch this for sure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to follow my instagram at stories_elking7541 for updates and more!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Elder441: Francis and Charlotte will have many opportunities in the future to become closer, it just depends if Charlotte decides to take them or not! Thank you so much for your kind compliments as always! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so very much! You're very kind! :)**

 **VoidScorpionn: Thank you very much for following this story! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **QueenAnneofHearts: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! I am so glad to know you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Kerareinig: Thank you so much for adding this story to your favorites! I appreciate your support! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


End file.
